Friend of Apollo
by soHAPPY
Summary: Unsatisfied with the outcome of the war, Apollo approaches another attempt to change what has been done. What will happen when he brings a "friend" of the present to alter the past? RR!
1. A Ruined Summer

**Friend of Apollo  
**  
**Summary:** Everything was at ease. My year of university was over and I needed no summer school. I was going to have the time of my life but in an unexpected way.  
  
**Chapter 1: A Ruined Summer**  
  
A smile escaped my lips as I drove in my topless red corvette. My long, wavy chocolate hair was swinging behind me. For once in a long time, I was careless and free. All the bricks of stress were released off my shoulders and I could do anything I wanted for two months.  
  
I was wearing a crimson red halter dress that I wore for special occasions. The special occasion was summer. Today I would go to the beach where all the sun tanning, swimming and playful people went to be careless. Right now, I was carefree and I liked it.  
  
I guess being too carefree has its tolls because a gigantic ashen light was displayed in front of me and I was completely careless to act fast. That was all I could remember. Now I lay here wondering where I am.  
  
"Hello?" I called out in a semi-toned voice. I repeated that phrase over and over again until I had gotten a response.  
  
"No need to wake the heavens with the racket, my child." A voice teased, but I completely ignored, the obviously male voice, attempt for humor.  
  
"Who are you? And, where am I?" I asked.  
  
"Calm down, little one. My name is Apollo and you are currently no where." He answered my questions.  
  
"Apollo? No where? Named after a God? You know my mom's friend did that. She named both her daughters Athena and Aphrodite. They were pretty names, but not for pretty people, if you catch my drift. Oh, and pretty meaning they weren't so nice." I flooded him with my rambling.  
  
"Still rambling I see. Didn't you decide to stop that when you were 12?" He asked in his low tone of voice.  
  
"How did you know that?" I asked, somewhat- No, very shocked.  
  
"Child, I was not named after a God, for I am one. I am Apollo and if you do not believe, I can give you little facts about yourself that you keep personal."  
  
"Okay, okay. I only wish to know on why I am here........ well, for the time being."  
  
"Okay, I shall tell of your importance." Apollo breathed in. 'Wow, I'm actually important?' I thought sarcastically.  
  
"Yes, you very well are." Apollo replied.  
  
"What? How did- Never mind." For a minute, I forgot he was a 'God'. "Continue."  
  
"Very well. The other Gods and I have brought you here because of a war that happened long ago in Troy. You may have heard of it. It was between the Trojans and the Greeks."  
  
"I still don't see how I am relevant to that situation. That happened thousands of years ago." I folded my arms over my chest.  
  
"Hmmm, yes it did, but you can change that."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"You can stop all that. I can send you at the time of Troy to stop Paris from putting his people in danger."  
  
"Why me? I mean, there are many people who can apply to this job. I'm just a silly girl with competitive parents."  
  
"You are chosen for this job because it was your born destiny. Since you were a child, you knew of adventure that you would want to seek and now it is here. Why ask questions?"  
  
"Why not ask questions? I have just been abducted from a God and as you say I'm..... nowhere..... No offence Apollo, but this wasn't the adventure I was expecting. In plus, what's done is done. You can't change destiny nor time or else you'd be playing......."  
  
"God." He finished my sentence and even though I could not see his face in this white surrounding of a place, I could feel his smile all around the room.  
  
I sighed. This 'inbreak' had just become an 'outbreak.'  
  
"Please, can you explain my quest again?" I asked scratching my head and then yawning.  
  
"Your mission will be to stop King Priam's youngest son, Prince Paris of Troy, from bringing Menelaus' wife, Helen of Sparta, to Troy. Also, at the same time, form alliances with Sparta so that when a war will come, both Troy and Sparta will join together to form a great army. This army will be stronger than any group of warriors on Earth." Apollo commanded.  
  
"Sounds difficult. What if I do not manage?"  
  
"I have faith in you and even if you shall fail, your attempt will be much appreciative from me, personally."  
  
"Thank-you. Just one more question........" I said shyly.  
  
"What is it?" He asked.  
  
"May I use your words of wisdom for proof? May I use it to show what you, the God in which all Trojans follow, want?" I inquired.  
  
"Hmmmm....... If need be, yes. Do not use it as so much. If people ask who you are, however, tell them that you are Ariel, friend and descendant of Apollo."  
  
"What if they do not believe?" I questioned.  
  
"They should. They should always believe, even if it may not be true, they still must believe.......... But," I heard him sigh, "if they shall not, then I'll give a mark that will surely let them know."  
  
"Okay. So, how will I get there?—Ahh!" I screamed as the same flashing light was circulating around me.  
  
Soon, I fell with a thud.  
  
"Ow. He has to stop doing that." I pouted as I stood up tiredly. I shook all the dirt off my dress and observed the scenery before me.  
  
I appeared to be in a hall with numerous people on my left and right. In between them was a long pond of water. At the back sat a relatively old man, who appeared to be the highest in the room. King Priam. Beside him were two empty chairs, which probably belonged to his sons.  
  
"Come forth, child. Everybody, this meeting is dismissed. Please get some rest, for tomorrow we say goodbye to my sons' who will reconcile peace with Sparta." King Priam announced to everyone.  
  
Before flooding out of the room, I received disapproving stares.  
  
I walked up to King Priam and he gave me a warm smile? I thought he was going to get soldiers to take me out or something, not that I don't mind this.  
  
"So, you are sent by Apollo, are you not?" He asked.  
  
"Yes..... milord." I bowed.  
  
He smiled again, "Please, tell me your name."  
  
"It is Ariel, Ariel, friend and descendant of Apollo." I answered.  
  
"I see. I understand that you know of what happens. I know of Paris as well, but I do not know what Apollo wishes to happen between Sparta and Troy."  
  
"He wants Sparta and Troy to make alliances, so when an upcoming war starts between a big enemy of Troy's, Sparta can help us." I answered.  
  
"Hmmmmm....... Sounds wise and not to mention, risky of Apollo." King Priam rubbed his chin.  
  
"But, we may be saving Troy and thousands of other people. Apollo does not want Troy to be destroyed and does not want to be criticized." I added.  
  
"You are right. So, that is your quest?"  
  
"Yes, it is."  
  
"Okay, you shall go with my sons' tomorrow. Only discuss of political matters and not of stopping Paris."  
  
"Of course, milord. I would never do such a thing." Well, maybe I would if worse comes to worse.  
  
"Um, if I may ask a question?" I asked.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"What do I exactly do with Paris? How can I stop him?"  
  
"Well, you are a beautiful young woman....." I wondered off.  
  
"Are proposing that I-" He cut me off before I could finish my sentence.  
  
"No, no, but maybe give him a taste of his own medicine. My son has broken many hearts in his past."  
  
"No more has to be said. I know what you mean." I said guiltily. In a way, I was just like Paris, but that was something I would not admit to.  
  
"Okay, is that all you ask?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Go get some rest. Nenna should be at the halls right now. She will show you to a room."  
  
"Thank you." I bowed.  
  
"If you your attempt is great, there will be no need to thank me, even if you do not succeed." He smiled firmed and with a wave of a hand he sent me out.  
  
_'....... if you do not succeed.'_ That phrase sent chills down my back.

How'd you like it? It's my first Troy fanfic, so be nice. Also, i would like to point out that Troy is under the movie section and not the book section, so this is going with the movie. ( Don't worry i know Achilles and Patroclus were lovers and Achilles was bisex. I also know that the Gods controlled the whole battle.) Anyway, hoped you liked it!

SoHaPPy


	2. Departure

**Friend of Apollo**  
  
**Chapter 2: Departure**  
  
I paced around the room thinking of a plan. Thankfully, I still had my beach bag that carried some of my necessities: a bottle of water, sun screen, sunglasses, capris, a shirt, a towel, sarong, make-up, a half bitten cookie, a switchblade('cause you never know), the dress I wore earlier and the matching sandals, and my bathing suit.  
  
"C'mon Aries, think." I muttered under my breath. The native language was becoming less odd to my tongue and I was thankful for that.  
  
I grabbed my white shirt and beige khaki capris. I slipped them on, along with the sandals they provided me. I took the switchblade out of the beach bag and slipped it into one of my capris pockets. I paced round the room, while thinking about the possibilities to separate Helen from Paris.  
  
"What am I going to do? Seduce the Prince?" I asked myself sarcastically. "Why is this so hard? Curse you Apollo." I gulped the remaining contents of wine I had requested from a maid. Okay, so I hadn't gotten any rest and have been drinking my stress away, what was so wrong with that? The maid gave me a leather bottle that contained more wine and I decided to save it for my trip.  
  
"Agamenon should be easy to convince for making Alliances. All I have to do is work my charm and he'll be around my finger...... though he'll think the complete opposite..... Now for Paris... God, I have got a truckload of stress back home in Cali, you would think someone would give me a break, but no, they had to send me to the past and give me more stress. What's next? Are they going to send me to the future?!? " A knock was heard from the other side of the door.  
  
It was a servant, who was to guide me to the ship at the dock. I grabbed my beach bag , not after throwing the leather bottle of wine into it. I closed the door and I was off.  
  
Once I arrived at the docks, I could see King Priam wishing his sons a safe voyage. I walked over to him.  
  
"Ah, my sons this is the beautiful young lady I was talking to you about. Please welcome, lady Ariel, friend and descendant of Apollo. Ariel, these are my sons, Prince Hector and Prince Paris of Troy."  
  
"So, are you a priestess?" The man, who was probably Hector, asked.  
  
"No, too many a rule I would have broken." I replied and King Priam chuckled.  
  
"No more to discuss. You three should be on your way. Best wishes on your trip you three. My sons, I trust you will take care of Ariel, as if she was your own sister."  
  
"Do not worry King Priam, I am fully aware of what it's like out here. I can take care of myself." I smiled and he graciously returned one as well.  
  
After the exchange of 'farewells' we were off. I went down to the cabin with Paris, who was to show me where I was to sleep and put my belongings.  
  
"You will be sleeping here." He pointed to a bed that was right beside another one. There was another bed that was slightly bigger, but was to the other corner.  
  
"Who will be sleeping there?" I pointed to the bed beside mine.  
  
"Me." Paris simply stated. _'Great, I shall be sleeping beside the King Seducer........ wait, aren't I the Queen Seducer?..... no, in the future I am, stupid. There I go again, I'm even rambling in my head.' _My thoughts were interrupted by Paris.  
  
"You wear strange clothing. Is this what women wear in your home?" He asked me.  
  
"Well, yeah. We wear a wide variety of clothing. Shirts, sweaters, pants, shorts, skirts, dresses, and much more." I told him. "Anyways, I've heard of your reputation." I raised my eyebrows.  
  
"Are you uncomfortable with sleeping beside me?" He question, somewhat amused.  
  
"No." I took my switchblade out of my pocket and put the blade up. He looked a little startled, "Kidding, kidding. I'm not really going to do that. I'd probably punch you first, than kick you where it counts." I averted my eyes somewhere else at the last statement and he blushed.  
  
I threw my bag to the beds and took his hand. "Come, let's go up." I led him to the small ladder and we climbed it up to the deck.  
  
We walked to Hector, who greeted us with a warm smile.  
  
"Paris, can I have a word alone with lady Ariel?" Paris nodded to Hector and left.  
  
I stood beside Hector as he looked out into the sea. "My father has told me of your plans. All of your plans, even dealing with Paris." Hector then turned my way.  
  
"If you are going to do something, you must do something fast. Once my brother sees her, he will stop at nothing to get what he wants."  
  
"Well, then. We must not let him see her then." I smiled, an idea forming into my head.  
  
"What are you proposing?" Hector asked, with a grin.  
  
"If you can land the ship at Sparta early or I think maybe I could slip something into her drink or food."  
  
"It's risky........, but it will have to do for now. Are you sure you can do this?" He asked, concerned.  
  
"Certain." A smile was plastered on my lips. _'This is just the adventure I wanted.'  
_  
Sorry it was a short Chappie! I had competitions! I hope you liked it, beside the shortness! Happy reading!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SoHaPPy 


	3. Plan Goes To Action

**Friend Of Apollo  
  
I would first like to thank all my reviewers so far! You guys are the greatest! Your reviews mean a lot! ( Anyways, on with the chappie!!!!!)  
  
Chapter 3: Plan Goes To Action**  
  
The boat landed softly ashore and my heart started beating a hundred times faster than it's usual pace.  
  
"Okay, we're just going to have a quick clean and check up with the ship before we go.... To the dock." Hector made up his excuse.  
  
I smiled briefly and this distraction gave me a quick enough time to get off the ship and onto the land. Hector said that we landed fairly early than usual and I thanked him. He said he would make the inspection as long as possible and the very, very short ride to the dock, a long one.  
  
I ran with all my heart and soul and it was surprising to see that I wasn't tired at all. My adrenaline was pumping with each step I took and I loved the feeling. It gave me a reaction of exhilaration and pride. Just knowing that I would probably be stopping one of the biggest wars of all time from occurring was more than satisfying. I quickly gazed up at the palace. It was fairly huge.  
  
I saw Agamemnon walking into the palace and an idea quickly emerged into my head. I speed-walked to them and blended in as best as I could. All was fine until we were at the palace doors and a guard held my hand roughly.  
  
"Who are you and what are you doing?" He hissed to me and Menelaus stayed behind to see what was going on.  
  
"I am merrily a servant. One of the maids in the palace fell ill so she quickly addressed me to come here so that Lord Menelaus' brother, King Agamemnon, would be temporarily at my service until she was better. She said she would go, but she didn't want to get anyone sick for this was to be a special day." There was no need to act fearful because that came naturally. If I told you that I did not for my life, I would be lying. Who would want to die before their time? I tilted my head even lower so he would not see my identity fully.  
  
"Lonius, release her." The guard released me and Menelaus ordered me to walk.  
  
"Finally, the maids are staring to use their brains. Who addressed you?" He asked.  
  
"Uh, I do not know milord. She just said it was urgent." I answered. Oh, please, don't kill me. Not yet.  
  
"Fine, never mind that. I trust that Agamemnon will be just fine now. You have done well on your duties. You can retire now." Menelaus told me.  
  
"Thank you, milord." I bowed and walked away.  
  
Where the hell am I? I saw a maid walking and I decided to ask her where the kitchen was.  
  
"Hello, I'm a new cook here at the palace. Is there by any chance you could escort me to the kitchen?" I asked, the hood of the cloak still cascaded over my head. I put my voice in a low tone. I stiffled a giggle and remained serious.  
  
"Sure. I am already retiring for the days activities. Come with me. It's not that far." The good natured woman led me down the hall and took some lefts and rights.  
  
We entered the room that was filled with foods. It smelled nice and the flowers in the vases surely added to the smell.  
  
"Thank-you." We bowed to each other and she left.  
  
I quickly looked into the cupboards, but I could find nothing bad. I kept looking and looking, but nothing. I rechecked the cupboards and I was on the second one, when I felt someone's hand immediately touch mine.  
  
"Oh, you must be new. Just to tell you, you can't use this spice." The lady gestured to a small blue bottle.  
  
"Why not?" I questioned.  
  
"The spice is very strong. It can conk anyone out. Once I heard that someone used the spice on Lord Menelaus' food too give it some flavor...... Soon when he ate his food, he fainted and didn't wake up until 5-7 days later. Once he found out, he was furious. Some say the cook who put the spice on his food was killed by him or exiled." The lady whispered the last sentence before leaving.  
  
No one could see the smile plastered on my face. I looked around and there was no one to be found, they all were probably serving. I took the bottle and put almost half of the spice into a cup. I hurriedly put the cap on the bottle and placed it in its exact spot in the cupboard.  
  
I took the kettle which was atop a fireplace and poured it into the cup. It showed a reddish color, but the spices lightened the color a bit. I peeked out of the kitchen and into a small hall where they were dining. The feast was probably about a half hour into it, but Helen was not there. She probably excused herself. I don't see why she wouldn't though.  
  
I went back into the kitchen to see other servants retrieving food to dish up to the guests.  
  
"Aye, I am new here and I'm afraid I don't know where lady Helen's chambers are. A maiden handed me tea to give to her most quickly and didn't explain directions. May you give this to her? The maiden said it was quite important." I applied an accent to the native language to surely cover up my real voice.  
  
"Why of course." The servant smiled and left with the tea.  
  
Oh, yeah! Mission accomplished! Now to escape.......... I can't believe I didn't come up with an escape plan. Remembering the directions from the lady who gave me them to the kitchen, I walked on my way, when I saw some stairs. I decided to go up them to see if an escape plan could be thought out from there. I could see other servants scrambling around. They were there with carts of towels, bath oils and such.  
  
I looked into the nearest room, but there was a maid, so I walked right out. I looked into the one next to it and to my luck, no one was there. I paced around the room, like I did in Troy. This usually quickened my thinking.  
  
"What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do? What am I going to do?" I repeated the phrase over and over again and even banged my head into the wall purposely for numerous times, hoping that an idea would appear. I turned around so my back was facing the wall and I slid my body down against the wall. I turned my gaze to the curtains blocking the balcony to- wait balcony!  
  
"I can climb my way down!" I jumped off my rear and ran through the curtains and walked to the edge of the balcony. I looked down to see that it wasn't a far ways down, considering that Lady Helen's room was at the top of the palace.  
  
If I jumped, I'd probably break something in my body. That would be my last result. I looked to the side and there was no fencing for me to climb down. If I used the curtains to climb down, people could find evidence of someone escaping. Guards most likely wouldn't be there at that part of the palace. There was a steep hill, which I had to climb up ( instead of the stairs). Now, if I jumped, I'd probably tumble down the hill breaking something along with getting several cuts and maybe gashes.  
  
After tones of thinking in a short period of time, I decided that I did not care. I broke my leg once from skiing and broke my arm from riding a scooter (don't ask!) I think that I could endure what was upon me from jumping that balcony. I decided to do it a safe way. I would put my hands on the bottom edge of the balcony and hang. I would then drop myself and try to land on my feet, if that was possible. If I couldn't, then I would brace my self for the tumble down. So many steps just to fall down a frigging balcony but you always have to have a plan.  
  
I blew into my hands and began the plan. I gripped the railing as I took a giant step over it. I let my other go over and I was fully over the railing. I crouched down, with one hand still on the railing and now, one hand on the edge. I put the other hand on the edge. I closed my eyes and one by one, I let my legs fall. I was still. I opened my eyes and took a deep breath.  
  
"Curse you Apollo." Those were my last words before I let go. Okay, I landed on my feet, but I immediately feel and started tumbling into the trees, until I hugged the trunk of one.  
  
"I could have made it a harder fall, little one. Next time when you need help, don't curse me." A recognizable voice laughed and faded away. It was Apollo.  
  
I snorted and tried to regain equilibrium by using the trunk of the tree for support. I stood up, feeling my legs beginning to tremble. I took two minutes before I had enough balance to actually walk. As I was walking I had these pains, but I had already declared that there were no bodily injuries. Not even a bruise.  
  
"Stupid Ap-" I stopped myself from saying Apollo from his previous statement.  
  
**'Apollo probably gave me this pain. I remember what he said. 'I could have made it a harder fall'.'** I stuck my tongue out at that statement. Yes, I was acting childish, but I just 'fell' off a balcony.  
  
I heard noises coming from my right so I started walking towards that way. I could see the dock. Hector and Paris were already there and they seemed to be arguing about something. I took off the cloak and wrapped it into a ball and I started quickening my pace, but I had countless limping.  
  
I was out of the 'hill forest' and could feel cool sand filling my sandals. Lord Menelaus and Agamemnon were walking down the steps. They were at the top so they were no where near Paris and Hector at the moment. They would have to walk the rest of the path and then meet up. I walked to the dock, where there were other guards who had gotten there before me. Suddenly, I felt pressure on my hand. I turned around to see another guard.  
  
"And just what do you think you are doing?" The guard asked in a stern voice.  
  
"I think I am going to go to my companions Prince Hector and Prince Paris of Troy." He loosened it grip, but he was still holding my hand.  
  
"If they are your companions, why were you out of the dock for the moment?" He asked, smirking.  
  
"I-"  
  
"What's going on here?" Hector came and put a hand on the guards shoulder, who let go of my hand. I gave out a sigh of relief. When he saw me, he had a shocked face, but it softened to a smile.  
  
"There you are! We've been looking all over for you!" Paris hugged me and I was startled at the act of kindness.  
  
"Ah, ow." I made a small cry of pain.  
  
"Are you hurt?" Paris asked concerned and Hector stood behind with the same look.  
  
"I'm just sore from walking. It's been a long time since I walked that much. May I have a word with Hector before Lord Menelaus arrives?" I asked Paris. He nodded, but had the same concerned face.  
  
"I swear I'm alright. Don't worry about me." I briefly held Paris hand and gave a reassuring smile before talking with Hector.  
  
We went to the end of the dock, where the boat was.  
  
"Your face is pale. I can see why Paris is so concerned. What happened to you?" Hector asked alarmed.  
  
"Never mind that. I succeeded." I smiled. This time my smile was pure.  
  
He gave a small soft smile, but gave seriousness to it. "I understand that, with that smile of yours, but you don't look in good shape. My father told me to protect you as if you were my sister, and that is what I will do. What happened?"  
  
"But I also said that I could take care of myself....... But to answer your last question shortly- we didn't think of an escape plan."  
  
"So?" He folded his arms looking for an answer.  
  
"The only way I could escape was to.......jump off the balcony-but I am fine." I hurriedly told him the last part and his face gave a restless look.  
  
"I have only known you for a shorts time, but to put it simply, you are impossible. How did you escape that with not a scratch?" he asked.  
  
"Apollo was with me," I thought back to when I cursed him, "Oh, yes, he was with me." I smiled.  
  
"I see, so the Gods support this plan?"  
  
"I think they would have stopped me by now or at least give me a warning. Do not worry Hector, this plan can work. We have done it, we just have to close up the gaps." I encouraged.  
  
I led Hector back to Paris and the guards just on time to see King Menelaus and Lord Agamemnon shortly approaching us with smiles. This shall be interesting.  
  
**There we go! Wooh, I hope you liked this one! Can I get a woot, woot?! (High on sugar!) Thanks again for the reviews! I luv you guys! Hope you enjoyed this chap.  
  
SoHaPPy **


	4. The First Night

**Friend of Apollo**  
  
**Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I love you guys. You're the best! **

**Special Thanks to : Shells, Goth Princess (so funny), Ymmas Sirron, Soccer-Bitch, Nianko, ROSELYNNGEIGEL, RC. **

**Anyways on with da chappie!**

**Chapter 3: The First Night**  
  
King Menelaus and his brother Lord Agamemnon were approaching us with gracious smiles. Well, I'm quite sure that Lord Agamemnon was approaching us with a fake gracious smile.  
  
"Milady, here is your bag." One of the workers who had been traveling with us gave me my beach bag.  
  
"Thank-you." I bowed my head a bit. I quickly stuffed the cloak into my beach bag.  
  
"Finally, you two have arrived. We were beginning to think you were never to come." King Menelaus greeted both of the Princes along with Agamemnon behind him.  
  
"And who is this beautiful young lady you brought with you?" Lord Agamemnon licked his lips and I wanted to vomit.  
  
I stepped out of my barrier behind Paris and Hector and went to Lord Menelaus and Agamemnon.  
  
"Ariel, friend of Apollo." Lord Agamemnon and Menelaus bowed there heads to me and I bobbed my head just a bit.  
  
"And what is your importance of being here?" Agamemnon asked.  
  
It sounded a bit rude to me, but I nevertheless answered, "To discuss 'like' terms with Troy and Sparta. I think our discussion will be to your liking." I smiled.  
  
"I hope so. Now, let's go to the palace. The feast has already been prepared." Menelaus led the way with his brother.  
  
"If I may ask, where is your wife, lady Helen?" Paris asked, with probably most interest.  
  
"Ah, yes. Well, it seems that my cooks are not as smart as the last one that was exiled. They put a strong spice in her tea that will surely conk her out for seven days or with most possibility, more. It has a bigger effect on women since they are weaker. Oh, how long will your stay be?" King Menelaus asked us. Hector looked quite surprised and shocked. Paris looked the same, but I was sure that it wasn't the same meaning as Hectors expression.  
  
"It will be 4 days and five night's including this one.." I replied calmly.  
  
"Excellent. Today we will feast on your approach. On the third day we will have our discussion and on the last day we will have your departure celebration and the peace between Sparta and Troy." Lord Menelaus smiled.  
  
"Excellent." I muttered under my breath, "Just excellent."  
  
We entered the palace and I don't know why, but I became nervous. Several thoughts raced up to my head. It was like that feeling I had, when I was about 13. I had it because of projects and homework. I always thought I was forgetting something, but I ended up doing okay in the end. I gave a sigh of relief. Maybe it's just the stress, anxiety and the rush. I guess I made the sigh to noticeable because Agamemnon noticed.  
  
"You seem a little tense, is there something bothering you?" I gave a confusing look. Since, when did he care?  
  
"No, my muscles are sore and tensed up. Do not worry about me" I answered politely and gave a reassuring smile, which I had to force.  
  
Agamemnon smirked, "A lady such as yourself shouldn't be working so hard."  
  
"Compliment?" I asked.  
  
"Very much so." He gave a smile, which surely made me want to die and as if answering my prayers, he walked up beside his brother.  
  
I shivered and gave a funny, disgusted look. Hector patted my shoulder.  
  
"No need to worry. Just five days more and you'll save thousands. I'll protect you."  
  
He knew just what to say, didn't he? I became less tense, but I was quite tired. That night, I asked to retire early that night. King Menelaus said he wasn't even the biggest surprised. He said I looked quite tired, but nonetheless beautiful still. I contemplated and concluded that Lord Menelaus was more gregarious than Agamemnon, who only cared for power.  
  
I gazed down the hall and I couldn't find my room. I didn't want to disturb the maid so much, so I just asked for directions. I soon regretted that. It had to be one of the first three rooms to my right. The maid said something along those lines.  
  
"I hate palaces." I mumbled and soon was off to play a fierce game of **"**_**Eeny Meeny Miny Mo." --(Sp. prolly)  
**_  
After the game, I ended up with the middle room. I hesitantly opened the door, even though it was quite obvious that no one was there. They were still in the celebration. I entered the room and removed my sandals. As soon as I say the bed, I dove into it and stared up at the ceiling. I smiled.  
  
"I think I'm becoming crazy." I started talking to myself. Yes, that was clear evidence stating I was an only child. This became a routine since I was 5. After school, I would go on my bed, have my eyes fixed at the ceiling, and have some time to myself. That, surprisingly, was a constant routine.  
  
I closed my eyes and stayed in that position when I heard the door creaking open. I stood up and started panicking. There was no way I was going to hide under the bed because, hey, I just jumped down a frigging balcony. I decided that the only wise thing to do was to show myself to- Paris?  
  
"What are you doing here?" he asked, but with an amused smile.  
  
"I thought this was my room, but I can see it's not so I'll be on my way." I smiled and headed to the door.  
  
"Hold on. I would like it if we could talk tonight, like we did on the ship every night."  
  
I turned around, "Sure."  
  
We talked for a long time and sleep was starting to drift into my system again. We were on the bed and I lay my head on the pillow facing Paris. He was on his side, his head resting on his hand.  
  
"You are the first. Did you know that?" Paris said out of no where.  
  
"The first?" I gave a questioning look.  
  
"The first one who hasn't fallen for me." He smiled arrogantly.  
  
"Lucky me." I rolled my eyes, "Paris, I think it's time you look at women in a new light." I sat up and crossed my legs. Paris sat up, trying to figure out what I meant.  
  
"What are you trying to get across?" He asked.  
  
"The women you have sex with. Do you actually try to get to know them? Do you know their story? Are you actually in love with them?" I questioned with a smirk.  
  
He shook his head and looked to the ground. I took my hand and lifted his head.  
  
"Look at me...... When it comes to women, now's the point in time where you should be considering these things. You are probably going to be asked to wed someone soon and just like me, you'll think it's much better when you get to choose the women of your desires, not your parents." I smiled, put a yawn escaped my lips after.  
  
"I think I'll be going to my room now. This is my opinion, but I think for the first time, it's good advice. I'll talk with you tomorrow night?" I asked.  
  
"Yes. That'd be great."  
  
"Okay, goodnight Paris."  
  
"Goodnight Ariel." He smiled. "You're rooms to the right, just so you don't go in Hector's."  
  
"Thanks." I yawned and left the room with my beach bag  
  
I was about to walk to my room, when I felt someone's hand on my arm.  
  
"Thanks for the talk." I expected it to be Paris, but the voice was very much Hectors. I turned around and it was.  
  
"But-"  
  
"My brother hasn't been the best with the women. He's left many broken hearts, but I think you might have just changed that." Hector smiled. "Goodnight Ariel and thanks again."  
  
"No problem. Goodnight Hector." I smiled and walked into my room. I was so tired that I just dove into the bed and just fell asleep in a matter of seconds.  
  
**_READ THIS BELOW!!!!!  
_**  
Sorry it took so long to write. I was busy packing for my Caribbean Cruise ( Just to inform it will be taking place at July 11- July 18 or 20. I know I'm a bit early to be packing, but I'm excited! I went shopping!! ( So, I hoped you liked this chapter. I thought it was okay. **Please if you have any ideas it would be appreciative if you could e-mail me. I'm writing this for you guys, so it would be cool to get your ideas.** Thanks for the reviews again. I love you guys kiss and hug. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
**SoHaPPy**


	5. The Day of Misfortunate Events Or Not?

**Friend of Apollo  
**

**Thanks for the reviews! Luv ya guys! :) :) :) :) :) **

****

Chapter 5: The Day of Misfortunate Events- Or Not?  
  
I could sense smooth kisses being placed on my neck and I moaned in pleasure. For some odd reason, something was well--odd. I couldn't place my finger on it, but it was okay. I was being flourished with kisses, so who cared. My face was turned to the side, so I was unable to see the captor of the kisses. Just before it would become intense I turned around and was blinded by the sun.  
  
"Hello my love. You worries shall be forgotten after this." A gruff voice came and that was the odd thing probably. I expected a smooth voice.  
  
The man blocked the sun and I was in shocked horror. It was Agamemnon.  
  
"AHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs and lunged my whole body up, doing probably an extreme push-up.  
  
I completely forgot about my little balcony scheme, so when I pushed up, my back came into intense pain. I went to a calm position and in spite of it all, I started laughing uncontrollably. Maybe it was the wacky dream, maybe the balcony drop, maybe the pulling of my back, or maybe it was all of it. I just started laughing.  
  
Suddenly, I saw Paris barge into my room with an apprehensive expression. I was going to give a reassuring smile and explain, but I laughed. Hilarity just seemed to run off my mouth like butter on a hot pan.  
  
With a small, but noticeable limp, I went to Paris and gave a smile, but I just could not stop the giggles from escaping my mouth.  
  
"What happened to you? Have you been drinking?" He asked me with a confused grin.  
  
"No, no, no. The strangest thing just happened." I laughed, but I came into a sane state. I was feeling really giddy, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I uh, heard a scream from next door. I thought you were in trouble."  
  
Happy drunkenness was floating over me and it was probably because I haven't laughed so much in a long time.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm not in trouble. So, has breakfast started?" I asked.  
  
"No, not yet, but it should be served in a moments time. I'm going down right now."  
  
"Oh. I'm going to change right now. Could you wait for me?"  
  
"Sure. I will be outside waiting." He smiled and left the room.  
  
I went into a room that was connected to mine. The room had fresh water in a small tub. I washed my face with it and grabbed a towel-like substance to wipe my face. I exited out of the small room into my closet where a maid left several dresses. 'Jeez, I'm only going to be here for a short while. They didn't have to display so many dresses. Hey, this one's cute.'  
  
I pulled out a white dress that consisted of gold clamps. I slipped it on and it fit perfectly. It was made of a soft material. I turned to the desk that had a mirror and found many jewelries. I put the some of the rings on and I put the diamond one on my left hand ring finger and pretended I was married. Okay, I'm playing with myself. That a major-no, definite sign of being an only child.  
  
I heard someone knocking on my door so I hurriedly untangled my hair in front of the mirror and when I was pleased with myself, I slipped my sandals on and proceeded to the door. I exited the room and this time I saw Hector, but Paris was still there.  
  
"Hello." I gave a cheery smile.  
  
"Someone's happy." Hector commented. "You look beautiful....Ready for breakfast?"  
  
I walked up to them, "Does that involve seeing Agamemnon?" I whispered while making a gagging expression. We laughed.  
  
"Do not fear, just stand by us." Paris set my mind to a rest.  
  
We entered the dining hall for breakfast, which was a different place from yesterday. I walked in and took a seat beside Paris and- well I didn't know who she was but she gave me a glare and I suppose it was because she wanted to sit beside Paris. King Menelaus and to my disliking, Lord Agamemnon were sitting in front of us.  
  
We ate and the table was anything but silent. I had to say that the conversation was amusing, until I heard what Lord Agamemnon say.  
  
"I would like if you could join me for dinner sometime during our stay here in my brothers kingdom."  
  
"I can't." I said a bit too quickly and he gave me a strange look.  
  
"And if I may ask, why not?" Lord Agamemnon asked while he raised his eyebrow.  
  
Paris looked at me and spoke, "She cannot because she is currently with me."  
  
I blushed, but from under the table I held his hand as a sign to say thank you.  
  
"That is great news." King Menelaus cheered. I was sure that Hector, who sat beside Paris, got the picture as to why Paris said that.  
  
"How long has this fling been going on?" Agamemnon, who I expected to be grumpy, wasn't at all. Hey , I resent that! Fight for me! Okay, don't, but hey at least act like your mad that you can't have me. Then again, he does force a lot of women to 'ahem' with him.  
  
"Since the day she arrived in Troy." Paris grinned at me and we visibly held hands on the able.  
  
"You're getting married?!??!" The woman beside me exclaimed as she brought my hand up to see that shiny diamond ring that I forgot to take off my ring finger.  
  
I mentally slapped myself and actually did it physically. Paris looked really, really shocked.  
  
"Well, this is a very big-" But King Menelaus and Lord Agamemnon intervened from what I was about to say..  
  
"Celebration and surprise." King Menelaus finished my sentence in mine and surely Paris' disliking.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us before?" Lord Agamemnon asked us with a big smile that was plastered on his big fat face. Okay, so I was being mean, but hey, I'm getting married and I didn't even know it till now.  
  
"Uh, we were very nervous on bringing the news. Very nervous." Paris slouched with an exasperated expression.  
  
"Paris, I forgot something in my room. Come with me to get it." I smiled and dragged him with me. The last thing I heard was "How lovely" from lord Agamemnon and a "Hmpf" from the ladies.  
  
Paris tried to talk to me on the way to my room, but I told him that if anyone heard us in the hall, we'd be dead. Once we reached my room a.k.a. when I wasn't acting like a speedy maniac, we began to talk.  
  
"I can't believe this. How could this whole morning turn out into one freak show?! First, I have the wackiest dream ever, next my back goes into extreme, intensifying pain, after I become your girlfriend, and next I'm your fiancé!" I frantically paced my room, trying to come up with a plan. Paris was in utter shock.  
  
"I'm just as shocked as you are." He said as he looked around the room.  
  
"Can we get out of it?" I asked pleadingly.  
  
"There is a way. Even though we just agreed to it when we were there we could..." He lifted his head up and grinned.  
  
"Fight?" I asked.  
  
"Exactly. Tonight?"  
  
"No!" I said quickly.  
  
"Why not?" He inquired.  
  
"Because as arrogant of me to say it, but if we do it tonight, Lord Agamemnon will, you know.... Want me and I will have no choice, but to be succumb to his disgusting dinner mating." I rambled.  
  
He laughed, "Fine, then we shall do it on the last night, or on the morning of our departure."  
  
"Hmm..... hard choice, but I'm leaning toward the departure. I want to exclude any chance of Lord Agamemnon coming close to comfort me." I shivered under the thought and walked up to Paris.  
  
"Do not worry, Hector will protect you."  
  
"How about you? Hey, from now until our break-up you have to take care of me, making sure no men come within a radius of me." I smiled, but then it widened even more with another thought, "And you can't be sleeping with any more women for the time being."  
  
"I can sleep with you." He gave an amused smile.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Isn't there anything you have learned from our talk?"  
  
"I suppose you two have a plan?" I turned around, startled by Hector's voice.  
  
"Yes. A good one. Ariel and I are going to fight...... if I may ask, how are we going to do that?" Paris questioned.  
  
"Don't worry. That's all in my hands."  
  
"Well, it looks like you two have everything under control. I'll be with Menelaus and Agamemnon." Hector stood up.  
  
"What fun!" I said sarcastically.  
  
Hector gave us one last smile and left.  
  
"So, what do you plan on doing today lover boy?" I asked.  
  
"Nothing really. I was going to the temple maids, but I guess you ruined that." He gave an amused smirk.  
  
"Fine, then that's what we'll do." I took his hand.  
  
"You're not being serious are you?" He asked me, with a laugh.  
  
"No, I'm being completely serious. We'll go on a little hunt. Remember our talk yesterday?"  
  
"Yes....."  
  
"Okay, well we'll put it into testing. We're going to see if you can be as intellectually pleasing as you are sexually."  
  
"You're insane." He simply stated.  
  
"Thanks for the compliment... Now let's go." I took his hand and we were off.  
  
We walked to a big shack where the dancers and temple maids were. Lord Agamemnon probably visited this place frequently if you know what I mean. It's funny how I just made myself mentally barf. We peeked through the door and that's where it began.  
  
"Maybe we should go back to the palace...." Paris said looking toward the palace, which was very nearby.  
  
I grabbed his collar without looking and he peeked with me.  
  
"On second thought, it seems a bit more comfortable in here..... well inside there." He smiled. I nudged him in the stomach.  
  
We sat down on the side of the door, both our backs leaning against the wall.  
  
"So, what do I do?" He asked.  
  
"Well, my learning one, you're job is to have a conversation with one of the lucky ladies inside without using the following: a seductive tone in voice, words that will want her to jump in your bed, no gestures of sex- you know what I'll just make this short. Just don't use anything that is sexual or sexually involved." I told him.  
  
"What if the woman is-" I cut him off.  
  
"Speak no more. Just pretend to scratch your head and I'll come. Let's go hunting." I walked inside with him. There was just a small hall and then you could see girl flaunting quite a lot.  
  
"Take your pick." I folded my arms with a smirk.  
  
"All of them." He beamed.  
  
I smacked him lightly on the head. "Ow." He pretended he was hurt "Fine, how about that one?"  
  
"Okay, go." I gave him a push and it wasn't even a minute until he started scratching his head profusely. I rolled my eyes and walked to him.  
  
"Hi, Paris. Could I have a word with you for a minute?" I asked with no emotion.  
  
"Yes." He said really quickly and literally dragged me out.  
  
"Well, that was quite a good conversation." I commented sarcastically.  
  
"She was so talkative. I think she said more in that moment than I have in one day....... Actions do speak louder than words....." he smirked. I smacked him yet again on the head.  
  
"Wait a second....... I finally get it." I rolled my eyes at my stupidity and walked through the door. He grabbed my wrist and twirled me around.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"Did you notice that I'm having a conversation with you, right now? Or that, we talk every night?" He nodded at my questions. "Well, you said I'm the only one that hasn't fallen for you and yet I talk with you all the time. Could it be that you only talk to people that aren't interested in having sex with you?" I asked.  
  
"..... I haven't really thought about that. It's a possibility." Paris held his hand to his chin.  
  
"Well, I think we've had enough excitement in the love shack. Let's head back to the palace." I grabbed his hand and we walked.  
  
We talked along the way to the palace and I couldn't help but undergo this twisting feeling in my stomach. It was really peculiar. It wasn't a tummy ache and as it went on, it began to annoy me.  
  
"So, how are we going to perform our marriage act? Not the fight, but the intimacy." He gave me an amused smile.  
  
"We do what any other married couple does." I shrugged.  
  
"So?" He asked, probably just wanting to know his limits. Stupid Sexy Seducer. Wait, I never called him that before. Where did that come from? Oh, Apollo please, don't do this to me. Actually it's Aphrodite. I snapped out of thought and answered.  
  
I kissed him on the lips and he surprisingly responded by kissing me back. Ha, five bonus point for Ariel!  
  
"We'll do things like that and this." I grasped his hand and held it gently and we began to walk again.  
  
"So, can we-"  
  
"No." I answered simply, knowing what the question was.  
  
"For someone who's known me for such a shorts time, you know me too well." He smiled.  
  
"Time to get in action." I whispered to Paris, who nodded his head to Lord Agamemnon, Hector and Lord Menelaus.  
  
"Ah, Paris, Ariel...... So, when is the wedding?" Lord Menelaus asked us, as they approached.  
  
Paris coughed, signaling that I was on my own. Some husband he is.  
  
"Uh- hm.... Two months times. We want to get everything set, especially guests. Hopefully you two will come?" My voice was light at the beginning causing Paris to give a laugh with his coughing. Hector suppressed a giggle, while I managed not to laugh myself.  
  
"You can count on it. Surely Paris, you must be overjoyed to have such a beautiful soon-to-be wife." Lord Agamemnon commented and I gave a fake, but realistic smile towards his way.  
  
"Indeed I am. I'm the happiest man in all of Greece." He brought my hand up to his face and kissed it. I was about to roll my eyes, but we were in roll play. Fine, so Paris also gets 5 bonus points.  
  
"Well, Agamemnon and I will be off. Nice talking with you Hector, you two as well. See you at Dinner." As soon as both of them turned the corner, we all shared a laugh.  
  
"Some husband you are. You left me all alone." I nudged Paris, but still grinned.  
  
"You did fine though.... Sweetheart." He kissed my cheek and started teasing me. I gave frown, but he somehow made me smile. I turned to Hector, who was smiling at us. Something about his expression that said, 'I know something you don't know' or it was just the plain intelligent, I know something and I'm wise expression. I couldn't place my finger on it.  
  
"As amusing as it is seeing you two 'act' , I'll be out in the gardens. See you two at dinner." He added so much sarcasm to 'act' that even the dumbest person in the world could get it. With that, he left.  
  
"He thinks we're not acting? How could he think that? We'd never be married, right? This all an act. I don't understand him." I kept on rambling until, I felt a pair of lips brush mine.  
  
"You talk too much." Paris said.  
  
I don't know what came over me to do it, but I just wrapped my arms around his neck and I kissed him. Well, we more like made-out. I had this great feeling circulating my body. It's the feeling you get when you watch your first concert or you see the sun setting on a beach. Whatever the feeling was, I wanted it to stay like that.............  
  
Considering the days events which included the evening talk I had with Paris, I came to two conclusions: 1) I was unfortunately falling for Paris and 2) I had to stop it before it proceeded to become something even bigger.

**Please Read:**

**So how'd you like it? It was quite a long chappie. Anyways, thanks to my reviewers/readers. You guys are the best. Now, before going on my Caribbean cruise, I might add in a short chappie for the political meeting or just make it up to you guys after my trip. Thanks again guys for reading my story! Luv ya guys!  
  
SoHaPPy **


	6. You Choose

**Friend of Apollo  
  
I would just like to thank all you guys who have reviewed my story so far. Sorry, that this was a long update, but I was on vacation at the Caribbean! (it rocked!) Anyways, thx again and hope you enjoy this chappie!  
**  
**Chapter 6: You Choose  
**  
I awoke from a peaceful slumber that thankfully did not include an obscure nightmare or a painful stretch in my back. I stood up and walked into the bathroom where a bath was already set for me.  
  
The bath was flourished with sweet smelling roses and the water had a scent of berries. I stripped off my clothes and relaxed in the bath, letting the aroma glaze over my body. After a nice hour in the tub, I got myself dressed in a white fabric and I unfortunately had to wear that glossy ring on my finger. I looked inside my beach bag and found some lip gloss. I applied a little on my lips and trotted out the door.  
  
"Hello, my wife." Paris kissed me on my forehead. I smiled, but it immediately turned into a frown. I had to make this clear.  
  
"Um, so you know, this kissing..... it's all an act right?" I asked... Okay, I might have sounded dumb, but you never know.  
  
".... Of course." He told me, "Shall we?" He brought his arm out for me hold on our way to breakfast.  
  
**OKAY- I've decided to do a little Paris POV  
**  
".... Of course." I told her. 'You may not know it now, but it won't be acting for long. In good time, Ariel. In good time.' I thought to myself.  
  
"Shall we?" She took my arm and we went off to breakfast.  
  
I resist the urge to kiss Ariel during our alone moments, but now it was getting to be really difficult. Days were passing and I was sure that the kiss she gave me yesterday was the one, the one kiss that would make her see that she loved me, just as I have 'loved' her. I have loved her for quite some time now. It was since our first talk in the ship that I knew I loved her. I was comfortable around her and I felt like I could tell her my whole life.  
  
"Are you going to just stand there and look at me, or are you going to sit down and eat breakfast?" I smiled as I asked her and she gave a blush and smile that gave a shiver on my spine.  
  
"Well, you just seemed so deep in thought. I was just wandering what you were thinking about." She took a seat.  
  
I smiled at her one last time before everybody unfortunately came in. I saw Menelaus come in with a cheerful smile and Agamemnon had a smile on his face too. His smile wasn't like Menelaus' though. It seemed more..... greedy.  
  
"Hello everybody. I trust you all had a pleasant sleep." Menelaus winked at Ariel and I. I could tell that she stiffened, but I just acted along.  
  
"Oh, Ariel, my maidens moved your necessities into Paris' room."  
  
"What? I mean, thank-you." Ariel looked down to the floor. I put my hand on top of hers reassuringly and she gave a small smile.  
  
Breakfast was soon over and much to my disliking Agamemnon had a private talk with Ariel. As soon as she was finished, she came up to me.  
  
**Ariel's POV (-Now you know how he feels!)  
**  
'Secret peace talk? At dinner time? Well, Agamemnon did say Hector and Menelaus were coming, but he told me I couldn't speak of it, but also, Hector wasn't talking about it either and Menelaus too. Oh, there's Paris.' Ariel rambled through her head.  
  
"Hey partner. What are you going to do today?"  
  
"Don't we have our political discussion today?" Paris asked me.  
  
"It's already settled. We're just waiting for a response." I lied and apparently it worked because he just smiled and we went on with our day.  
  
As the day passed I was surprisingly confident that I could make alliances with Menelaus and Agamemnon. I walked down the hall and proceeded to the garden. There I found a table with two chairs. It was a full moon out tonight, so it lit the table. Food was already present on the plates and everything was done neatly. At first I thought Paris did this, but then I saw the towering figure of Agamemnon and at that moment, vomiting sounded much better than this.  
  
"It seems that you have arrived. Hector and Menelaus said they'd deal with Sparta and Troy themselves. We shall be dealing with my land and Troy and since I know you haven't eaten, I thought we could talk over dinner." He smiled and I could vividly see an image of me dying. Okay, not vividly because I saw ex's in my eyes, but that's not the point.  
  
"Okay...." I said in my weird-you're-crazy tone, but I immediately stopped it when I realized who I was talking to.  
  
"So, what's this important discussion we are to have?" He asked me as we both took our seats.  
  
"Well, this plan that I have conceived will have benefits for both Troy and Mycenae."  
  
"And this plan?"  
  
"To form alliances." I took a sip from my wine, "So, when you are in danger and seek for help, we will come with our armies to aid you. Apollo has told me this and I shall tell you, we both think that we all can gain more power this way." I decided to make something up.... "Also, it is known that if time stays..... like this....history will say that these will be the three ruling and greatest kings and civilizations ever."  
  
"Really?" He seemed amazed.  
  
"Yes, really. If it stays like this, your armies and people will live longer, rise and there will be no decrease in the population. King Priam has greatly agreed with the treaty, but even agreed more so with the alliances."  
  
"And you are sure that my armies will live longer?" He asked me with his hand to his chin. 'So typical. Only cares for himself and only his armies...... What about your people? Not just your armies'  
  
"I am most certainly sure." I smiled. Oh yeah! C'mon! Just say yes already! You know you wanna!  
  
"I see..... you will have my answer tomorrow on your departure. I need some time to think about this. I will tell my brother of Apollo's wishes. I can tell you already that his answer will be yes." He smiled.  
  
"Thank-you for your time. I think I'll be leaving right now." I turned around, but I felt a force on my hand.  
  
"Why the rush? Aren't you hungry?" He asked me.  
  
"Actually, Paris told me he would like to see me at our room for some strange reason. Looks like I'll have to find out. Thank-you for the wine though, Agamemnon. It was really nice of you."  
  
"Your welcome, milady." He bowed down and I made a small bow of my head.  
  
I hurriedly scrambled to my room to tell Paris what Agamemnon tried to do. I was trying so hard not to laugh, but it was priceless. I knocked on our door and Paris opened it a while later.  
  
"I have to talk to you." We both said at the same time. His sounded more urgent and serious.  
  
"You first," he said.  
  
"No, that's okay. Mines not even important. You can go." I smiled.  
  
"Okay, oh, come in." I walked into our room. 'Our' room. Strange enough, I liked the sound of it. Our room. We were both face to face and he seemed out of words for the moment.  
  
"I don't know how to say this..........." He looked down, he looked everywhere, but at me.  
  
I cupped his face with my hand, "Look at me, Paris. Look at me. You can tell me anything. Heck, you tell me everything ever night." I smiled and he gave a small grin. I dropped my hand.  
  
"I- I- I forgot what I had to say." He lied. "No, you know what, actually I didn't." He dropped his hand from scratching his head and kissed me. It was so fast to me that the only thing I knew what to do was continue with it.  
  
'What are you doing? Stop it! This is never going to work Aries! You live in the future and he's in the past, literally. You can't do this. What about everything you have in Cali?!' I immediately broke the kiss and stepped back.  
  
"I can't do this......." I took another stepped forward and attempted to walk pass him, but he grabbed my hand and this time, the words seemed so easy now.  
  
"Ariel, please don't walk away. Don't walk away from me. I love you...... I have for quite sometime now. You can't just tell me you don't feel anything. Yesterday you kiss me-"  
  
"It meant nothing. It was complete and utter lust."  
  
"You can't say that. I felt it, Aphrodite felt it, and I know you felt it."  
  
"I didn't feel anything..... and furthermore, what do you know about love?" I asked him and something was telling me tha I didn't even know the answer to that question.  
  
"Love is waiting for someone, just like I waited for you, love is the nervous feeling you get every time you're with that someone, just like I have when I'm with you, love is something I've been waiting for and now that I know what it is and have grasped it, I can't have it." Paris became silent at his last comparison and I was breaking with each and every word.  
  
"Paris, I love you-"  
  
"Then I don't see the complication in this." He held both my hands, but I unwillingly grabbed them back.  
  
"But, it would never work out. When I sail back to Troy, I'm not going to stay their forever. In fact, I'm going to leave their..... forever." I could see the hurt in his eyes.  
  
"Then I will come with you." He said foolishly.  
  
"But you cannot. You belong to Troy just as I belong to my land. I can tell you that my land is farther than any time or sea."  
  
"You are right..... it was lust because you don't love me." He turned his back. "If you loved me, than you would fight for me just as much as I have fought for you. Instead, you make petty excuses just so you can't stay with me."  
  
"That's not true and you know it." Tears fell from my eyes and I could see a small puddle of Paris' tears.  
  
"Can't you just accept the fact that this is not going to work out? When I leave, I don't want us to fight, Paris. I want us to be the same friends who talk every night." I turned him around.  
  
"Ariel, I'm afraid I cannot do that. It's either you stay with me or you leave me behind. You choose, Ariel." In all my life, that had to be one of the most foolish things said to me coming from someone I cared about.  
  
More tears poured down from my eyes, but his were already dried. Everything was becoming so difficult. This wasn't the adventure I wanted. 'Curse you Apollo,' I cursed one last time before I made my decision.  
  
"I..........................."

****

**_Must read dudes!! Well, not really but just do it!:_**

**Sorry dudes! Better luck next time! Of course you knew there just had to be a cliffy!**

**((((Squeals))))**

**Omg! Is that my first cliffy? I haven't done a cliffy I think! And if I have, this has gots to be the biggest ones I have ever made!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hahahahah! Am I evil or what?! Sorry, but I just had to put that in! Hope you liked the chappie and sorry again for the long update! Thanks for the reviews! You guys are da bomb! **

**I don't know..... i might go wth my plan.... but you guys could vote or e-mail me to see if you want her to stay or go......, but see always keep in mind that either way there will be a conseqence to the decision she makes!**

**Anways, hope you liked the chappie and many thx for the reviews!   
  
Much Love,  
  
SoHaPPy**


	7. Decisions

**Friend of Apollo  
**

**Thanks for the reviewies! You guys are like the greatest people! I mean it ! Hope you like this chappie! Sugar...... yummm......sorry for stalling... on widda chappie!**

****

Chapter 7: Decisions  
  
Our last day, today, had past very quickly. It was just yesterday when I made my decision. Decisions actually.  
  
I gazed over at Paris. We were at the beach looking at the ocean. I thought warily of the decision I had made. Each decision came with consequences. Going home meant not being with Paris. Being with Paris meant not going home.  
  
_'Apollo, why does this have to happen?'_ I asked.  
  
_'My child, embrace the path you have chosen. You must be strong...... this was something I never knew would happen-'_  
  
_'Then why did you lead her on?'_ Aphrodite said icily. She was not amused at my appearance, but she was certainly not pleased by Apollo's actions. She thought it was inconsiderate of him to be toying with my feelings. Though, Apollo said it was the ways of life.  
  
_'There is no time for this.'_ Apollo said forcefully.  
  
_'There is no time for her. Look at her, she's helpless. She needs help. Maybe if I have worked some love spells on her and make Paris fall love with Helen then-'_

Apollo immediately cut her off.

_'Everything she has worked so hard for, will be vanished Aphrodite. She came here with a quest and she has completed it. If you ruin that, you will only leave her with a broken heart.'_  
  
'I suppose you are right. It is not your fault, little one. It is but and only Apollo's.'  
  
I gazed up over at Paris again to find that he was already gone. Yes, we both were at the beach, but together we were not. He was at the shore and I was on a rock. So you see my decision: I chose to leave. I chose to leave it all behind. I chose to run away from it all. I chose to be a coward. I chose to go back to Cali. I would miss Paris. How one person could make such a difference, I never will know.  
  
But, however, if I stayed, I would miss everyone back at Cali, my friends, my cousins, and as surprising as it sounds, my parents. They all kept me alive, whether it was with money, laughter, love, and pulling me out of the way, so I wouldn't get run over by a truck. I loved them...... but I also loved Paris.... This was definitely not the adventure I had envisioned in my childhood dreams.  
  
I stayed on that very rock for the whole night, every bone in my body trying so hard not to break. And then, the tears escaped and I was afraid that they would never end. I stood up and left the beach. _'I love you Paris......'  
_  
****

****

****

****

****

****

**BOOYA! Read this! :  
  
Yeah, that was so short!!!!!!!!!!!! Holy crap! I think that is the shortest chapter I have written on the face of the world! Forgive me please! I beg of you! My reviewers I have betrayed you so! Yes, I'm very high on sugar as of 5.....4....3...2...1....now let's do it! Dundundudndud! Okay, hoped you liked it! Hoped you reviewed it! Hope you say you wanna kaboot it!  
  
SoHaPPy – SoHiGh..... that wouldn't be a bad name!**


	8. What The?

**Friend of Apollo  
  
Thanks for the last reviews and everything. I know you guys were like 'ah, short' but hey, I'm making up for it on this one! .... I think? Is it long? I don't know. Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Your reviews are greatly appreciated.  
  
Chapter 8: What The?**  
  
"Ariel! Wake up!" I could feel someone patting my back. My eyes were stinging from the profuse amount of crying and well, the sun didn't help either. I turned around from the rock? I must have dozed off on another rock.  
  
"Hector? What are you doing?" I asked him, dumbly.  
  
"Waking you up. We are leaving today or have you forgotten? What were you doing here?" Obviously Paris didn't tell him about our little talk. Correction: crucial, important, significant, central talk.  
  
"Don't worry. Are we leaving right this minute?" I asked as he helped me off the rock.  
  
"No. They invited us for breakfast..... unfortunately." Hector joked and I actually laughed.  
  
"Don't worry. I'll be getting ready. I'll meet you at the hall. Be sure to tell them Paris and I were fighting last night. You know, so we can call the wedding off." I felt emotionless when I said that. I never knew you could be all cried out. I thought it was just an expression or something, but it seemed that not one tear was left in me.  
  
"No need to. You guys put on a lot of screaming last night. It was good acting." He smiled as he led us back. None of that was acting... it was real, I wanted to scream. I wanted to tell Paris that I did love him and that he should stop his foolishness. I wanted him to really understand. He thought that I didn't love him and that I was trying to leave him. How could he think that? I sighed. I couldn't do any of those things. I need to face my responsibilities and consequences of the choice I had made..... that meant forgetting about Paris...... and everything else.....  
  
I looked at Hector. I could tell he knew something was bothering me, but I knew he wouldn't touch the subject. He knew I would tell him when I was ready.  
  
We reached mine and Paris' room and that's when Hector had something urgent to say.  
  
"Have you seen my brother? I haven't heard from him since last afternoon."  
  
"You mean, he's not in there." I pointed to our room.  
  
Hector shook his head. "Don't worry. I'm sure he's downstairs right now." With a reassuring smile he left, saying he'd meet for breakfast.  
  
I stepped into the room and those memories flood back.  
  
'If that's your decision. Then so be it.' Paris stormed out  
  
'Paris, wait!' I tried to grab him, but he shrugged my arm off.  
  
I shook the shivering feelings out of my spine. I changed into my now clean khaki Capris and fitting t-shirt that seemed loose. I took the ring off my finger and set it on the table. I combed my hair and after that, I grabbed my beach bag.  
  
I went to the balcony for just a breath of fresh air. I saw the scenery, which looked particularly beautiful today. The sun kissed the palace and city of Sparta and gave the water a sparkling and glistening look. I looked down to see a couple. They looked somewhat in love. Somehow, both looked so familiar.  
  
The man had yielding brown curls, tanned skin, and a toned body. He looked very familiar.... Very. Then she looked over to the girl, who was hard to see because of the dark cloak she was wearing. She had soft, glowing skin and well, that's all she could see. Then, the woman turned around quickly for a second. She looked a lot like.... Helen? What the fuck? I shook my gaze and rubbed my eyes. I focused again on the same part and it to be just a hallucination because the couple was gone  
  
"Holy shit. I think I'm going crazy........ Do they have coffee here?" I said under my breath while making my way out to the hall with my beach bag.  
  
A million feelings were crossing over my mind and they weren't even related to Paris. It was about Helen. Was she awake already? I can feel an anxiety attack coming. I just know it. I can't wait to get away from this freak show.... _'Paris isn't part of the freak show.'_ My mind spoke._ 'Shut up.'_ Right now, I was just going to have to forget about every living feeling about Paris. Everything. There were some doubts, but I believed that in time I would find a sleek man with brown curls and soft tanned- there I go again: describing Paris. This is going to be really hard.  
  
I grabbed a hair tie from the beach bag and tied my hair into a pony tail. As I entered deeper into the hall, it became more and more silent. Yeah, they all heard. Gee, can you make it any more obvious? Stupid Bitches........ actually, I'm being the bitch right now. What's wrong with me?  
  
"Hello Menelaus." I bowed my head. At least there was something I could be happy about. Menelaus and thankfully, Agamemnon, agreed to Apollo's proposal.  
  
"How are you, my dear? We all heard about what happened....... Are you okay?" Menelaus asked with concern.  
  
"Honestly, not really, but I think once I head back home I'll be much better...... Paris and I weren't meant for each other." As soon as I heard what I was saying, I mentally smacked myself. How cliché could I sound? I sounded like an actress from a movie.  
  
"Are there any treasures you wish to take with you?"  
  
"There is no possible treasure I could take with me, but the memory of beauty in your home." I smiled. How cheesy could I get? If I spoke another line like that again, I would have to kill myself.  
  
He chuckled, "I'm glad you think this to be a beautiful land. Oh, did you hear that my wife has awoken. I'd ask you to meet her, but she needs her rest." I froze. 'We're leaving! Chill! She's out of the ball park already!' I then relaxed.  
  
"Aw, that's a shame. I wanted to meet her."  
  
"Well, you may visit anytime you wish." He smiled and led me to the dock. Apparently I took a long time getting ready and breakfast was already over. Paris and Hector were already at the ship, waiting for me.  
  
I actually and surprisingly felt happy. I was going to be back home. Carolyn and Dave. My two best friends. I did a lot of firsts with them: getting drunk, getting a hangover, smoking, but immediately stopped after our first one, clubbing, sneaking out, cheating, conning (we did a whole lots of those-cons), and with Dave, sex.  
  
"It was nice meeting you Ariel." I exchanged farewells with both Agamemnon and Menelaus and stepped on the boat.  
  
It seemed so fast and so weird.... I don't know, but something didn't feel right..... the feeling was eerie and well, weird. I brushed it out. I was probably just getting seasick or something. A couple hours past and I saw Paris approaching Hector and they started talking. I diverted my eyes to a couple of workers on the ship. They were relaxing a bit now. They had a drink in one hand and free will with the other. If this were the future, they could be stewardess' on an airplane or the people on a cruise-line.  
  
Suddenly, that feeling came back and I thought I better sleep it off. I walked to the ladder and made my way down. I turned around to see Paris, Hector and no- it could not be...... it was not humanly possible. It was Helen. After that, every possible creepy feeling was gone because I found its origin. It was really under my nose.  
  
I turned around, when Hector stood up to leave. He looked as equally pissed as I was.  
  
"Ariel?" He asked.  
  
I didn't say anything, I just climbed back up the ladder. I speed walked, with stomping, when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned around and saw Hector.  
  
"What is happening?" I asked him.  
  
"My brother has brought Helen with us.... He claims he loves her." He said with disgust.  
  
"I love her." Paris said as he climbed up the ladder and walked to us.  
  
I rolled my eyes. "Like that's something new."  
  
"Do you know what you have done? Do you know how many years our father has worked for peace?" Hector asked. Woah, I was surprised.  
  
"Like I said, I love her."  
  
"Ugh." Hector and I did the same thing in unison. "You lust her." I corrected him.  
  
"It's all a game to you isn't it? You roam from town to town, bedding merchants' wives and temple maids and you think you know something about love? What about your father's love? You spat on him when you brought her onto this ship! What about the love for your country? You'd let Troy burn for this woman? I won't let you start a war for her."  
  
"May I speak?"  
  
"You've done enough." I glared at him.  
  
Paris glared back at me and began to speak, knowing he'd deal with me later. "If what you say is true. I've wronged you. I've wronged our father. If you want to take Helen back to Sparta, so be it! But I go with her."  
  
"To Sparta, they'll kill you."  
  
"Then I'll die fighting." Paris tried to counter.  
  
"Oh, and that's sounds heroic to you doesn't it? To die fighting. Tell me little brother, have you ever killed a man?" Hector asked, knowing the answer already.  
  
"No."  
  
"Ever seen a man die in combat?" Hector questioned once again.  
  
"No."  
  
"I've killed men and I've heard them dying and I've watched them dying and there's nothing glorious about it, nothing poetic. You say you're willing to die for love but you know nothing about dying and you know nothing about love!" How come this all seemed like déjà vu? It was so familiar. It was like the movie. If everything went out the same, Troy would fall. Hector would die. Achilles would die. Patroclus would die. Menelaus would die. Agamemnon would die. Okay, so that would be a good thing..., but the rest wouldn't.  
  
"All the same, I go with her. I won't ask you to fight my war."  
  
"You already have." I said with Hector. He looked at me, then sighed.  
  
"We're all going to die." I looked down. They adverted their attention to me.  
  
"Don't say that." Paris said.  
  
"Against one kingdom, I know you can guarantee safety for Troy....... But, both of you, get real! There is no way Troy can defend all of Greece! So, thank you Paris, thank-you for killing Troy just so you can satisfy your sex drive. Troy should be so lucky to have a prince like you. This is really so fucking unbelievable! All the work I've done is gone! I had to flirt with Agamemnon and have freaky nightmares about him, just to give peace to your fucking land and you just had to be a bitch and ruin that, didn't you?! Well guess what, you may have ruined my plan, but I can still have a chance to ruin something of yours." I never thought I would do it, but I punched Paris in the face. All the stress and anxiety was released into that punch.  
  
Hector looked very surprised and had to hold my arms before I would probably scratch Paris' eyes out.  
  
"Calm down, Ariel." Hector eased me and I stopped.  
  
Well, at least I could forget about my feelings because right now the feeling of being, pissed, depressed, angry, and other negative emotions replaced my love for Paris.  
  
"Okay, I'm good. You can let go." I told him as I whipped my arms out of his grasp.  
  
Paris stood up and looked completely surprised at my sudden attack. He grabbed my arm and dragged me over to the other side of the ship. Hector didn't stop us, knowing that Paris just wanted to talk to me.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" He asked, massaging his jaw, where I had punched him.  
  
"What's wrong with me?! What's wrong with you?! You're the one who is putting all our lives on the line....... Oh and please humor me on how you fell 'in' love with Helen in less than a day." I rolled my eyes.  
  
"I don't know...." He looked at me honestly, "When I looked at her, something jumped out of me. I cannot explain it. It was strange. It was like all my love for you ha gone into her." He looked down and then at me, "But also, unlike you, she left what she had at Sparta for me, even though she knew the consequences. She loves me. I love her, in some mystical way, but I love her. It's hard to say, but you must believe me."  
  
"It matters not if we all believe. We're going into war, that's what matters." I walked away, my thoughts racing everywhere.  
  
_'Aphrodite..... it's so obvious that she did this..... but wouldn't Apollo stop her?...something is going on and I don't like it.' _I sat on the edge of the boat looking at the horizon._ 'So much for home....'  
_  
_**Read!:**  
_  
**Holy crap! I'm sorry Paris is such an ass! He just has to be! (Stupid ass) Even though I made him into the stupid ass, but hey, he was a stupid ass in the movie.... Wow I said ass four times, nope counting that one that's five............Anyway, hoped you liked the chappie! Thanks for the reviews! You guys really rock!  
  
SoHaPPy**


	9. You Screwed Up Big Time

**Friend of Apollo**

**Thanks for the reviews- even though some of you were mad- I know we are at square one, but just give this a chance! Hope you enjoy the chapter! Sorry,I had to reupdate becauseI deleted it!**

**Chapter 9: You Screwed Up Big Time**

All my thoughts were swarming everywhere. My questions were left unanswered but they wouldn't be for long. You'd think I'd feel a bit crazy, talking in my head and Apollo replying to me in my mind as well.

'Apollo what is going on?' I asked. I've started from square one and the whole fucking movie is playing in front of me, LITERALLY! What the hell is up with that?

'I know you are frustrated-'

'Frustrated? Damn right! Everything is ruined! How could you let Aphrodite do that? I know she made Paris fall in love with Helen and Helen give her heart up to Paris.'

'There was nothing I could do, but let it happen. When Helen awoke from her gaze, Helen and Paris would immediately fall in love. Aphrodite did it as a way when she found out about you, but you tricked her when you put the antidote into the drink… …'

'So, you just let it flow? Oh, that's smooth. Yes, let's just have war. That will make up for everything.' I threw my hands up in the air. If anyone saw me, they would think of me as insane, but do you think I care? We're in war!

'Ariel, listen to me. I was foolish to think I could change the past. Troy will fall no matter what I do. As much as I hate to admit it, bringing you here was useless because either way Troy would fall to Menelaus' and Agamemnon's armies. Something is bound to happen along the way.'

'Do I still get to go home? Or, do I stay here for God knows how many years for the war?' I questioned.

'When I brought you here, it was to-'

'Oh God. Are you telling me I can't go home and I have to stay in this freak fest?'

'Not until the war is over, I'm afraid, but when you arrive back to your time it will be as if you hadn't missed a second of it….. unless you are hurt.' Apollo replied.

'You are so lucky that you are a God or else I would have kicked your ass! Urgh! Don't you have the gift of foresight?! Or, did you just forget to tell me that my trip here was meaningless?!' I kicked an empty barrel.

'I do…. But when the portal of past and future were opened, the outcomes became unclear. I thought it was temporary, but……………. Until you come back to your time, everything will be indistinguishable, I'm afraid. I don't even know if you will survive this…..' As he took time to breathe my whole body froze. I might not even live? 'That is why, I order you to stay out of this. Not only for your safety, but since this has happened, it is best if we just let fate take its path. Troy will fall and when that happens, there is a certain place I want you to be. When we dock at Troy, I will show you the path and that is where you will be sent home.'

'So, for about ten to fourteen years, I will be here, doing nothing. How………... wonderful… So…..if I interfere in the war, you can still erase my memory, right?..' I sat on the empty barrel, finally digesting what I was bound for.

'Yes, but I think it's best if you weren't seen. Remember, when you go back home, you will still be eighteen years of age.'

'Sure, whatever. I think I need to be alone…. To my own thoughts.' I looked up to the moon.

'I understand.' And even though I did not hear a sound, I knew he wasn't there. His presence was gone. Tears streamed down my cheeks and I felt really alone. I would not only have to stay here for months, but years. Ten years was a long time. I'd be about twenty nine. Paris would probably be 35 along with Helen. Hector, well, I didn't know the date of Hectors death, but if ten years went by he would be probably 45.

Suddenly, I felt something sick at the pit of my stomach. I stood up and went to the edge of the boat and then it came. I vomited. I closed my eyes, knowing that if I saw my somewhat decomposed food it would just make me want to gag even more. I breathed, rubbed my cheeks and eyes and smiled. No, I did not smile. I tried to smile and even when it came out, I knew that even the dumbest person in the world could see right through my smile and could tell it was bogus. I sighed. So the journey begins.

I walked down the ladder to see everyone sleeping, except for Hector, who was sitting at the small, circular table alone. A dim candle provided him with light, but I didn't even know why he needed it when he was just staring aimlessly at the wall.

"You should get some sleep." He suggested to me, without giving a single glance at my direction.

"I can't sleep." I took a seat on the other side of the table and looked into my beach bag which was on the table. I took out the leather bottle of wine, which I refilled in Sparta, and got a swig of it.

"Want some?" I asked. He slowly took hold of it and drank some.

"I can't go home, you know." I decided to share my new information with him.

"What? You have to. Troy will be a danger zone. You must leave as soon as possible." Hector passed me the bottle back, and finally looked my way. His eyes were widened and asked so many questions.

"I know, but when I say I can't, I mean a whole physical barrier is preventing me, literally. No feelings, although I'll miss you, but I can't." I put my hand on top of his and he heaved a sigh. I wanted to tell him that a whle barrier was preventing me, butI couldn't. I know it may seem crazy but after all this, I still do believe that I was sent here for a specific reason. I have another purpose. I can feel it. "Maybe I can meet your wife?"

He smiled lightly, probably thinking about his wife. Oh damn....I'd reach twenty nine and probably not marry…… boy, if my mom was here, she'd be searching for any rich man for me to wed even if it was the end of the world. I gave a small laugh silently. A laugh? Well, it's a start.

I just realized that well, I was the youngest there. It's not like that mattered, but I suddenly felt out of place. Oh god, I'll just say it. I miss the immaturity. I miss it when my friends and I would pull pranks on varsity cheerleaders. I miss it when we would laugh at how Dave said 'thingy'. I miss it when we would give weird looks at Carole when she imitated the 'Juicy Fruit' commercial. I would miss it when both Dave and Carole would dump water on me just to wake me up for a class that they weren't even attending.

"I think I'll call it a night. Goodnight Ariel." He yawned and traveled to his bed.

"Goodnight Hector." I replied, although I knew it really wasn't going to be a "good" night. I could then hear soft exhaling and inhaling of three people.

Out of nowhere, I just felt the urge to smack the living daylights of Paris and Helen. I mean c'mon, if Carole was experiencing what I was going through, she would already be strangling Helen with her hands and Paris with her legs. I vaguely imagined her doing that and I smiled. Wow, if I was feeling good right now, I wonder what I would feel like if I was strangling them both myself. That would be pure fun…sick, but fun and for anyone watching, funny.

The sun rose and this time I was on deck, sipping my wine, still awake. That whole night changed my perspective on things. I started putting explanations to everything I thought about and it really bothered me. I would think about my guitar back home and then I'd have this whole discussion with myself about it. I guess it was just because I was truly lonely and had no one to talk to………and that reminded me of when I was younger and at home.

Never had a parents love. I would stay at home, looking up at the ceiling just thinking, music blaring really loud. Parents never at home. Parents never said hi. Parents never asked me anything. Parents never cared. Actually, that isn't exactly true. They cared if I married a rich man,

Also, the only reason why my parents approve of Carole and Dave is because they're rich. Their parents were the same as mine. They threw money at us and threw rich woman and men at us to fondle and get married with. I'm not going to lie and say I'm not pressured to find a man because I am. Every cousin, every sister, every brother, every aunt, every uncle, and even grandparent in my family has married a rich person. That was just the way it was and people might say to "break the chain", but it's not as easy as it seems. It's hard. As much as the people in my family sometime hate each other, they want to belong because they know that not belonging in the family will be ten times worse than being in it. Sometimes I think it's the other way around. Or, maybe they're all in it for the money. It's a two way road.

Some people were cooking on deck, getting a snack before they were enslaved to work for the day. Enslaved is such a strong work, but it sounded right because they didn't look like they enjoyed their work too much, but that didn't stop them from a have a good time and talking together. They made jokes and they were the same people at the palace. Why did they get treated so badly and everything? Oh yeah, because they weren't born into a rich family. That just really blows.

"Would you care for some breakfast, milady?" I was asked by a boy. He looked to be about my age or possible a few years older.

"No thanks."

"Are you sure? You look to be a little weak."

"I'm sure." I smiled back at the boy. He bowed his head and left to the others.

I feared that if I ate something, it may just disrupt my stomach. My stomach was quite weird. I'd eat vegetables at one time and I'd throw up, but with alcohol, it was like a best friend. It never made me throw up. It never betrayed me. It never ran away like a bitch. It never used another wine as a rebound……okay, so I'm describing Paris, but that sorry son of a bitch is going to pay for what he did to me. He even had the nerve to say 'don't ever talk to me again'. What a loser….. now I'm starting to be like my old self. I wonder if there are any kids at the palace. Maybe I can teach them some songs…..or maybe just teach them to be smart and not rebound their girlfriends-okay I'll stop.

I started to think of Helen and then a certain guilt feeling invaded into my system. I know I'm not supposed to feel like that, but the girl was just abandoned at age 16 to marry an old, gruff man and now she has a chance of a lifetime to have a better life………. But then again she is ruining other lives to make hers a better one. But I guess, if it makes one person happy….. Oh gosh, I don't know what to think anymore. I'll just conclude that I feel sorry for the woman and won't hate her…….but I will hate Paris……

However, didn't Helen abandon her daughter? Did she not leave her to satisfy her well being and now is taking the toll for it? Helen, the girl who was abandoned, is now doing the abandoning…… Okay, now I suddenly don't feel so bad for her….How could she do that? Has she not learned from her previous experience of what it's like to be alone and parentless? Now her daughter will experience it, but for a longer time….. and who knows, Paris and Helen could have a child who will be loved and Helen's other child will just be left in the dirt. No father, no mother. Alone. Poor girl.

Okay, I hate thinking. I've never done this much thinking since I went to my last job interview. I stood up and threw my wine case to a much older man, who looked a little thirsty.

"Keep it." I said lazily. He bowed his head in return and muttered a quiet 'thank- you'.

I climbed down to the cabin to see Helen, Paris and Hector stretching while getting up.

"You're up bright and early." Hector commented with a yawn.

"Actually, I stayed up the whole night…. " I replied to him and he gave a concerned look. "I'm fine. I just needed to think." I reassured.

"Maybe you should get some rest." Hector suggested. Paris and Helen were both silent as they sat at the table, nibbling on the goddamn fruits.

"I will." I lied. Even if I laid on the bed, I don't think I would sleep at all.

"Liar." He said as if reading my mind.

"You know me too well." I chuckled.

"I know you well enough to know you're impossible." He smiled and I remembered he told me that when we first boarded at Sparta. So much has changed since then. I shook the memories out of my head and ate or at least tried to eat. A long silence was put upon all of us. Although we all had blank expressions, you could read them like a book. We all thought about our arrival. Hector and Paris was probably thinking of what thier father was going to say. Helen was probably worried about what was going to happen a month or two after this and what everyone in Troy would think. And I, I was thinking about Priam as well. What he would have to say to a failure.

As I was thinking about war, I stumbled upon the difference between this war and the war back at home. Here, you can say "that's enough for today" , leave, then fight the very next day. In my time, it's like "damn, do you think I care? I'll kill you in your sleep if I have to. Maybe, I'll throw a grenade just in case you somehow don't die and so I can watch some fireworks". Scary? Oh, yeah.

The next couple of days had passed by fast, which was okay for me. I talked with Hector at nighttime and he spoke with Paris as well. Paris and Helen talked a lot and kissed a lot….. mostly when Hector and I weren't there or when they thought we weren't there anyway. I could understand why Hector still stayed at Paris' side because they were brothers, but that didn't mean I had to. I'm telling you, there is no way in hell I'm going to stay beside that worthless bitch or his rebound girlfriend soon-to-be wife.

"We're here." Hector's voice echoed through my ears. Here goes nothing…. No, here does everything.

_**Sorry for the long update, I kind of got writer's block and then I just forgot about the whole story altogether. Thank-you for the reviews. I really appreciate them. I'll try and update soon! Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and thanks again! I had to reupdate it becauseI , by accident, deleted it. Sorry!**_

_**SoHaPPy**_


	10. Friends

**Friend of Apollo**

_**Thanks for the reviews! This story is going through a long process and I've been currently having a huge writer's block even when things are just getting good. I'm kind of a perfectionist, so just please, try and bare with me…lol. I want you guys to have a good time while reading so I'll try as best as I can to make good chapters. Hope you enjoy this one!**_

**Chapter 10: Friends**

Crowds of civilians cheered as we made our way up to the palace. I could not believe this. It seems like yesterday where I was watching this movie and at this part Carol and I were laughing our asses off at how the people were cheering for their death. Now that I see it actually happening, it's just really is depressing. The guilt I hold is beyond the unthinkable and I try to hold back the tears in my eyes as I smile, or at least try to.

I sniffle and am suddenly brought back to the years of my childhood, where everyone was either disappointed or hurt by my actions. I lived an angst-filled life as a child. Endless days of being cooped up in my room, staring at the ceiling, while AC/DC poured through my speakers and if I wasn't doing that, I was writing about my whole life in my diary I got from Dave. Dave, Carol and I were the same kids. When we weren't together, we did the same things and probably thought about the same things. Soon, we started sneaking out and used our extroverted ways to cover up our deep, intellectual selves. However, when we were together that's when we would really talk about stuff. I think those were the only times we had 'real' fun.

Now, I'm brought back to the disappointment of everyone and Carol and Dave weren't even there to help or support me. I wish I was with them or they were here with me. Of course, I wouldn't want them to suffer with me, but somehow, I always knew I'd be safe and have a happy ending if I was with them. For once, I was right. Even if the ending turned out bad on my end, it would turn upside down all because they were just there.

Soon, we made it to the top and I let Paris and Hector go first. I nervously started to twiddle with hem my dress; the one I wore when I first came here. I decided to change for the occasion, although if I could, I would have died it black. This was like a funeral just waiting to happen. The introducing of Helen happened and Priam was quite surprised, but welcomed her in the family. Andromache and Hector were reunited, Briseis came cheerfully into the room and hugged both of her cousins and then it was my turn. I took a deep breath and walked up to Priam.

Tears started to dwell into my eyes, "I'm sorry. I really tried, but-"

He silenced me and brought his hand up to my cheek and rubbed it softly, "I understand. I did not expect anything from you, but to at least try and you did well. I should be the one to say sorry. I did not mean to put so much pressure on you. Please, there is no need for you to shed your tears."

"I'm sorry. I just- it just brings up memories. Don'tworry though; you didn't put any pressure on me." I wiped my cheeks and gave a small smile.

"We'll sort this all later. Come, let's get you settled. You had a long journey. You must be exhausted." He ushered all of us to a large hall and a servant came to escort me to my room. Later, at dusk, we would celebrate. I was still wondering what there was to celebrate. Of course, our return, but our arrival was ruined right when Helen stepped foot on Troy's sands. Harsh, I know, but it's true.

As I was about to take a seat on the bed, I heard a knock on my door. I stood and went to answer it, "Hello Hector. Shouldn't you be with your wife?"

Suddenly, he stepped aside and I was confronted with the woman herself. She looked gorgeous, and the little bundle of joy in her arms made my eyes soften. The site of all three of them together made me smile.

"Oh, hi. You must be Andromache. Hector spoke much about you." I shook her hand.

"Good talk, I hope." She smirked at Hector and he gave an uneasy smile.

I laughed, "Of course. Oh, and who is this little fella?" I asked, as the little one started playing with the lacing on my dress. I held his hand and he giggled.

"This is our son, Astyanax." Her child beamed up at her with an expression of admiration and I started to wonder if I ever did that with my mother, or if I would bear any children who would do that to me.

"Well, I think I'm going to get a snack and a quick nap. I'm exhausted." I yawned.

"Good. You haven't slept all day on the ship." Hector recollected from our voyage.

"That's because you were snoring rather loudly." I joked and Andromache shared a laugh with me.

"Well, we hope you get a good rest. If you need to talk, I'm always here. Just come by the garden." Andromache put forward her proposal.

"Thanks. I'd like to take you up on that offer……a lot." I accepted and we all proceeded to doing our tasks for the day. I went the other way to the kitchen. I think that's where it was.

"Excuse me," I tapped a girl on the shoulder. As the woman whipped around I discovered that it was Briseis.

"Yes?"

"I was wondering you could give me directions to the kitchen," I asked, embarrassingly.

She smiled, "Sure. I was just heading there. Come, follow me."

"I'm Briseis by the way." She said.

"I'm Ariel."

"Oh yes, I've heard of you….. on the short note Paris left me." She tensed up.

As soon as she said that, I began to get slightly uneasy. "I don't want to make you any more uncomfortable than you already are because believe me, I am to." Pausing, we both chuckled, "But what exactly did he say?"

"He basically said that you did what he did to every women he ever bedded. He didn't say it in those words, but you catch my drift." She sighed.

"I broke his heart?" he inquired and she nodded. "Do you believe him?"

"No, not really," we both laughed guiltily as she continued; "I don't really believe he knows what love is. I shouldn't speak of such things when I am completely oblivious to it myself, but if he loved you, he would understand any decision you had to make. You were thinking what was best for him. You had no choice."

"Thank-you! Finally, someone who's seeing my side of the story." I found myself content with her answer. I didn't think anyone understood me, but I was wrong. Actually, I think I was around Briseis age. Yes, I have two female friends already. I'm making progress.

"So, aren't you a priestess?" I questioned casually.

"Yes, and I'm quite proud of it." She turned left and I followed her.

"Do you have any regrets? I mean, I don't know if you're allowed to answer that, but if you're thinking about it, than the Gods already know. Believe me, I know." I explained.

"Really? Priam told me you had a strong connection with them. Can you really talk to Apollo?" She seemed highly interested.

"Yes, we have our little conversations here and there, but he's not like a long time friend………Did I just sound as crazy as I think I did?" I asked, and we both laughed.

"Well, when you say it as casual like that, it makes people wonder." We giggled.

She groaned, "But, going back to what you asked before, yes I do have regrets. I'll never be able to fall in love. When you become a priestess you have to devote yourself fully to the Gods and in doing so, that means I have to take a vow of celibacy; no intimate relations."

"Oh my lord." I gaped. She chortled at my expression of shock. People always tend to do that.

"The men in here must be disappointed." I complimented.

"Oh, you're just saying that." She blushed.

"Any woman who does that disappoints at least one man. There's always a special soul mate in your life. That's what I believe anyway." I reasoned.

She smiled, "You believe that?"

"Of course…… I'm still searching though." I winked at her and we made it into the kitchen. By then, the party was already starting.

"It looks like we're on time. Nice dress by the way." She commented, "I haven't seen anything quite like it before."

"You can have it if you want." I offered.

"No way… I mean, who would I even wear it for?"

"You don't have to wear it for anyone. Just show it off, or show yourself off." I nudged her and she looked quite surprised. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that I didn't expect you to say something like that." She flushed.

I smirked. "Another thing: All women have at least one time to shine and if they haven't had a time, they should make time for it. Don't look so frightened, it doesn't mean you act like a slut. It gives you an indescribable feeling of power,I guess. You'll see what I mean. Come on, princess."

For the whole night, I actually let loose and have fun. I think I just gained a close friend and confidant. Briseis was funny, caring and had class. I can honestly say that I actually expected to find an enemy in Briseis because of her closeness to Paris. After all, they are cousins. Also, as I sat beside Andromache at dinner that night, she became like a sort of older sister to me. She started to point out men for me and I was flustered with embarrassment, but it was all fun.

I would have never guessed that I would find any friends in the palace, but now that I have, I'm going to stick it out with them till the end. I know Briseis will go to Achilles, but the way she spoke about not wanting to break the vows she promised so sacredly, made me think that maybe I could stop her. Maybe, if I went with her to the temple everyday to try and save her,I could put a stop to all this.I could prevent Patroclus from going into battle and in doing so, Hector would not die. But, I know if that happened, the outcome of the war and the result may change…….. drastically. What if Achilles really does leave back to Larisa? What if-

Oh, I just can't think about this anymore! It's getting to my head and I certainly can't stand it any longer. It's so confusing. I don't know, maybe Apollo is right. I think I should sit this one out. I just hope that by doing so, I am not betraying Troy or my friends.

**_I hope you like it! It didn't take me long to make this chapter up and I find it to be a little shorter than the rest of the chapters……. Except for I think the seventh one. That was a freaking small chapter. Anyway, reviews are much appreciated and I'm happy that I'm still managing to keep you guys interested. Again, I hope you enjoyed the chapter and give me some feedback so I know if I am doing okay. You guys rock!_**

**_SoHaPPy _**


	11. Reconciling

**Friend of Apollo**

**Thanks again for all your reviews! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**Chapter 11: Reconciling**

Only one day had passed and I could tell that the ships were coming closer and Helen could too. The damn girl was always babbling to Paris about it and he would comfort her everyday, at the exact same intervals of time, at the exact same garden, which I was always at.

I mean, we get the point already. Helen came here, Menelaus went freakishly insane, called up his brother and now, all the Greek nations are coming to kick our sorry little asses. I think I've heard this bullshit about a thousand times a day. If she didn't want to worry so much, why didn't she just stay in Sparta? No, better yet, why did you leave her kid? Guess it shows that she's just like her parents. Keep in mind, it's that time of the month and in a hot and humid place, you don't exactly feel that cheery and comfortable. Luckily, there were some pads in my beach bag. Good think my make-up bag was in there.

"I can't believe my cousin brought her here. I mean, this is not how things are supposed to be! Tell me you at least badmouthed her, Ariel." Briseis ranted around my room.

I sighed, "I had to be respectful…. But, if you must know, I punched your cousin in the face. I'm sorry, it just slipped."

"Oh, it's quite alright. May the Gods forgive me, but I would have probably done more damage than you." She lay carelessly on my bed, "They will come. I know they will. Menelaus probably has called on Agamemnon already….. That fool has always wanted Troy."

Suddenly, something just hit me. What if Briseis gets killed in the temple? I know she didn't in the movie, but this is different now. I'm here. Just one thing can create a ripple effect. I have to do something. "Things may seem stiff right now, so a little advice: Don't go to the temple."

She looked at me questioningly, "No offence, Ariel, but I think that's the best thing to do now. We need to seek guidance and strength from the gods."

"Death may be upon you. Look to the shrine in the garden for absolute guidance, but not in the temple." I advised.

She looked concerned. "Well, if you're sure…. But, death?"

"Well, it's a possibility," I covered up, "When the ships come, they will be on shore and the temple is only a short ways from the shore. In fact, it's really, really close."

"Well, if you say so. Maybe we should round up all the priestesses."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." I smiled, relieved.

"Okay, I'll do that right now. I guess I'll see you at dinner now." We hugged and she trotted off to tell the news.

I exited my room as well to the garden. Many people were there socializing and sharing a few laughs.

"Here early?" A familiar voice asked behind me. I turned around and was unfortunately grazed by Paris' presence.

"If you must know, yes and why are you talking to me? I'm not going to have sex with you." I grinned wryly.

He glared at first, but a smirk was placed on his face after. "Still icy as usual. Why don't you give everyone a replay of that vile punch you did to me on the boat?"

"Sure, I'd love that. Also, why don't we also throw in that replay of when I left you? They'll be surprised, I bet. I mean, that is your role. One night stand and leave, except this time there was no sex because I was smart." I shrugged, but gave an ironic laugh.

Leering at me, he continued, "At least I've found love."

"Bravo! And in doing so you'll kill thousand of soldiers on the way. I'm so proud and jealous of you." I patted his shoulder and left him……again. Can't the guy take a hint?

"Ariel." Hector called me. I walked up to a room where he was.

"Yes?"

"This feud with Paris and you has got to stop." He spoke sternly.

"Why? I think our relationship is bringing a new meaning to the word successful, don't you think?" I replied sarcastically.

"Ariel, I'm being serious. A war is about to evoke out of my brothers choices, and if we are planning on winning it, we need to at least be on the same side as each other." He reasoned.

"Okay, okay. At dinner I shall make omens of kindness to Paris, but I'm not going to be happy about it." I folded my arms.

Hector smiled and kissed my forehead, "Thank-you and to inform you, its dinnertime now."

"Hector!" I playfully punched him.

He laughed, "You said dinnertime."

"Fine, fine, fine, let's go." We both walked into the dining room.

As we arrived inside the dining area, I told Briseis about my plans. She giggled endlessly, while I, on the other hand, found this anything but funny.

"Brie, it's not funny," I pouted.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, it is. I can't believe this. I want to hear every word of it when we go to your room tonight. Right now, I have to talk with one of the other priestess'. She says she might be pregnant." She rolled her eyes and I laughed. So much for the vow of celibacy. Good thing they don't have abortions these days…. I think….

"Good luck," I waved her off.

She turned around, "You'll need more luck than me. Remember, in your room." I laughed and we parted our ways.

Paris was with Helen at the corner, and they were talking to what seemed like a couple of Paris' friends. Suddenly, I found that I had good timing when Paris went to the counter to get two drinks. Now was my time to shine, or darken.

"Hey," I greeted him.

He smiled, but it seemed like a cheap, sarcastic one. "Hey to you too. Don't worry, I'm not offering any sex."

I smirked, "Very funny. But, well, I came here to say-"

"-sorry. Yes, I know. Hector told me his little lecture as well." He gulped all of his wine in one swallow.

"Do you agree with it?" I asked.

He shrugged and then looked at me, "I guess. Everything we did was in the past and now we are facing the future. It'd be pointless if we were ad at each other. What's done is done, right?"

"Yeah, you're right……………. Now, that's what I would have said if you didn't put all of Troy at stake. But, since we are at roughest of times, we should stick together. Try and reword your sentences properly." I patted his shoulder.

He looked at me with a warning look, "No matter how many times you say it, or think about it, nothing will change. So, drop it."

I sighed. "I will but I just want to hear this from you. You always seem like this isn't your fault. You make it look so simple. You love her, you get her and everything will be fine, but I can tell you truthfully that nothing will be fine……. Nothing at all."

"I know it won't………….. Perhaps I should listen to my own advice. I always think that when ever I say it, it will happen."

"Paris, bedding a woman and winning a war are two entirely different things." I nudged him.

"What are you talking about?" He asked incredulously.

"I can see behind those words, idiot. I'm not dumb. For you, when you want to bed a particular woman, it will happen…… War is not that simple. Just because you want to win doesn't mean you will." I folded my arms.

"I know everything seems so confusing at the moment……. Well, I must get back to Helen. She looks worrisome. I think it's because she believes you'll punch me again." He grinned slightly.

I laughed, "Well, if things were different now, she would have been right. Anyways, I think I'll head to my room now. I promised I'd meet Briseis." I smiled, "But truce?" I extended my hand up to him.

"Truce……. Does this mean we can still talk?" He shook my hand.

"Sure, I wouldn't mind that. See you, Paris." We both parted our ways. He was off to Helen and I was off to tell Briseis that I was officially friends with Paris again. I can almost guarantee that we would be nothing more……… at least that's what I think.

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for all your reviews, dudes! Well I have to go do my homework! Grade 8 is so hard! Tests, projects, more assignments and to top it all off the teachers like to get mad at me for stupid things! Anywho, I won't bore you to death with my rant. I just hope that you liked this chapter!**

**SoHaPPy **


	12. It Has Begun

**Friend of Apollo**

**Sorry for the long update, and thanks for the reviews! Read the bottom note after you're done reading the chappie! Thanks for being so patient and enjoy!**

**Chapter 12: It Has Begun**

Panic. Everyone was filled with complete and utter panic, except for those ondefense. To my surprised, they were actually delighted to be fighting. It was as if they craved for the feeling of mass destruction. The ships were getting closer, and I could say for myself that I was filled with fear and….. panic. Icould';t believe it. Icould notfind Briseis anywhere. I swear, I don't think she listened to me when I said 'don't go to the temple'. But, she's a priestess, filled with hope, passion and love for the Gods. Man, we said we were going swimming today. So much for that.

"Brie? Brie, where are you!" I called across the hall, when I bumped into Paris.

"You should be in your room. It's not safe out here in the open." Paris warned.

Ignoring his comment, I shook his shoulders….. in a sort of violent way, "Where is Briseis?"

"What? I thought she was with you." He glanced behind me, but could not see anyone. You could see his eyebrows arch and his expression turned into a worried one.

"I've got to find her. The ships are coming." I ran, but he grabbed my arm.

Paris frowned, "What if something happens to you?"

I broke free from his grip, but smiled from his concern. "Nothing's going to happen to me. Just… just trust me, I'm a girl. I know what I'm doing." I kissed him on the cheek and ran to 'my' horse discreetly. If anyone caught me, they'd send e right back. The ships weren't that close, but they weren't that far either. They looked like light beige towels soaking in the water. Then there was a random black one. That had to be Achilles. My throat became dry, remembering in the moviewhen he hadthrown the spear right intoTecton.

Ilunged onto the saddle and gently kicked the horse, "C'mon girl, let's go." I stroked her softly as she road. I led the horse around the outter rim ofwhere the defense would be going. They would never see me.I think Hector would have my head if he knew that I left. He was even worse than Paris. He started to become really protective of me. Not that I minded because I never had anyone like that in my life except for my two best friends.

The journey to the temple was quick-paced like pressing the forward button when you're watching a movie.I prayed that an epiphany of hope and realization would chase away the soldiers coming to attack but of course, I knew that was very, very unlikely. I jumped off the horse and briskly ran up the steps, not wasting a second of my time.

"Brie!" I screamed, but I was hushed by a priestess.

"We're praying to the Gods. The temple isn't a place that tolerates any kind of menacing, obnoxious people." Agneta, an arrogant priestess, who greatly disliked me whispered harshly.

I smirked, "In that case, you should leave before the others find out you're here."

Rolling her eyes, she straightened her tunic, "Briseis is at the shrine. Why do you bark here and cause disruption when all you need to do is talk to Briseis? You have plenty of time to do that later."

"Are you deaf? Did you not hear the bell?….. Please, as much as I hate you, run out of this temple, bring everyone with you and save yourself. The ships are coming." I advised her. No wonder she and the others died in the movie. They didn't even know what the hell was going on.

She laughed, buther shriekingcackle faded away as she saw my serious face, "Oh my, you aren't lyring are you? How far are they?"

"They're almost here. Now go, or else the whole temple will be splattered with your blood. I.. um… sense an evil spirit coming this way. Achilles, the warrior, he takes no prisoners. Now, run." I shoed her away, and she gathered all her comrades. They were taking the underground passage.

"Ariel, what is happening? Everyone is leaving." Briseis appeared, and I grabbed her.

"The ships have come. We must leave. Look." I pointed outside. We both jogged to the opening, and I was surprised to see Achilles ship already docking at the shore. "C'mon, we have to go!"

"Wait, my stuff is in the other room."

"But…. Okay, fine, but hurry up!" I sighed, and she got ready as I kept on watch. Achilles moved swiftly through the crowd, and even though he was the enemy, I could not help but stare in awe at him. He was so hot-'No!'I scolded myself.

I worriedly look into the direction Briseis had went to, "Brie, hurry up. They're coming!"

"I'm hurrying!" She yelled and walked out of the room. With her were two big sacks of ointments and medicine.

"You've got to be kidding me. I understand your intentions but that's too much." I replied.

"Here, take some of the load." She pushed some to me, and I carried the sack over my shoulder. Suddenly, I heard marching coming from behind me. There would be no time to get both of us down the pit. I dropped my sack, grabbed Briseis, anddragged her to the pit. I opened it up and pushed her inside. I threw her sack inside and-

"Oh, crap." I breathed out as I saw the soldiers whisk themselves inside the temple. I was too late. My whole body felt numb, but I was able to push the Flat Stone over the pit to close it with my leg.

"Oh, look what we have here. A priestess." The sweaty, and not to mention, grotesque man walked up to me and grabbed my waist. I immediately backed away, but all of them started to taunt me and push me around. Out of rage, I punched one of them in the groin and kicked another, but that didn't work out so well. Another came to defense and kicked me in the abdomen. I gasped for air. It felt as if all the air had been sucked out of my body. Iwas about to getkicked again while I was on the floor, but another aggressively pushedthe other manaway.

"No, we'll save her for Achilles. It'll be his gift." He laughed, and the others agreed. I can't believe this. I was taking Briseis' place. I was going to be Achilles sex puppet? Don't get me wrong. If this was happening to me back at home I'd be all for it. But, this is…….its completely wrong. Suddenly, I was roughly taken by a soldier as everyone submerged into the shadows of the temple. Achilles walked calmly into the temple, an alluring smirk playing on his lips. Trojan soldiers led by Hector cautiously walked into the light trying to seek Achilles or his Myrmidons or whoever the hell these people were. I tried to scream, butmy captor kneed me in the stomach.

Just then, everyone, except the soldier and I, jumped into light and striking the Trojans unexpectedly. The Trojans were easily taken. Well, all Trojans except for Hector.

"C'mon Missy, we're going to bring you to camp." The soldier dragged me out and down the steps. I felt like road kill being dragged out of the road and out of harms way, even if I was already dead. In this case, I wasn't dead. I was just numb. I was numb with shock, frustration, confusion and fear. I was afraid because what if my path would lead to something bad. What if Achilles killed me?

"Cheer up, lass. We're not going to kill you. Maybe after Achilles beds you, but put a smile on." The man grinned, and I grimaced with disgust. He smelled of fresh blood from his victims. The smell was nauseating and my mind and body became weak. He just carried along though, not carrying about how I felt. I was not longer a human being. I was an object; a stupid sex toy or a dildo for men.

My legs felt all bruised and battered. I sighed with relief as we approached the camp that was already set up. My heart swelled with pain and my mind was a blur, as I was trying to think about the escape routes Priam showed me. It was how to get out of the palace, but in this case, I needed to get inside the palace. He dragged me to a circular tent, where he stopped to breathe. Then, he firmly tied my hands with rough rope. The fabric poked my skin, and some thread actually poked through my skin. Blood started to seep it's way through the rope but it was only minor bleeding.

"There we go. Right in there." He tossed me inside, and put his head through the opening, "You're welcome to step outside if you'd like, but the men might be feeling a little frisky. Your choice…….." And then he left, leaving my imagination to depict the excruciating or dirty things the men would do to me. Horror crossed my face. Not because of the painful positions fixated in my mind, but because of Agamemnon. What if he saw me? And I was just starting to get rid of all those nightmares about the guy too. Menelaus would want to spear my head off if he thinks I aided in the plan of Helen's escape. But, I'll just have to pray that the sympathy side story works out, and I'll have to make the first move and go up to them myself.

I sighed, lying down with my aching hands still bleeding. This was even worse than the time I lit a match and put it down Chelsea Samuel's dress when I was twelve. It was priceless, but the aftermath was what killed me. No charges (or burns) pressed, just 2 months of grueling housework. Did I mention that their house is a mansion, and that her greenroom, tennis court, basketball court, and other facilities in her gigantic backyard count as her home? It was completely horrible. They even let their maids chill-out and suntan in garden, while they watched and critiqued me.

Suddenly, he appeared. Out of nowhere, without warning, he appeared. Tanned skin, muscular body, dirty blond hair, piercing blue eyes; yes, it had to be Achilles.

Eudorus smiled, "The men caught her off guard……..They thought she'd amuse you."

"Leave us." Achilles says removing his shield. Eudorus walks away, just as Achilles walks up to me. He comes with a dagger carelessly gripped in his hand, and with one strike, he cuts all the rope.

"What is your name?" He asked, changing into more comfortable garments. He ran a cloth over his skin to clean himself from the blood. When he didn't hear an answer, he shrugged, "You're safer in this tent than out there. Believe me."

"Why did you come here? Glory isn't worth all of the lives you have thrown away." I rubbed my wrists, but that didn't help the irritating pain or blood go away.

"I didn't ask them to fight me and I don't fight those who are not armed. Self-defense isn't murder." He put on his poncho-like shirt, "They seek for challenge and I am the challenge. That is not my fault. They come here yearning for the same thing only I want it more."

"Since when did killing become a contest?" I asked.

He laughed, "Why do you think men fight? For your safety and the journey. Winning is not about the prize you get in the end. It's about the journey, the obstacles you endure, and the satisfaction of finishing."

"Then why am I here?" I glared.

"I haven't won, nor have I finished yet." He smiled, and I rolled my eyes. I can't believe I'm going to be stuck with this lunatic. There is no way I'm going to have sex with him. I'm going to make his so-called 'journey' the most uneventful boring one he's ever had.

"You're not a Trojan, am I right?" He asked. I furrowed my eyebrow. Did this man know everything?

I shrugged, "No, but somehow I got stuck protecting them. I was a mascot, bringing them hope. Now, I'm here, waiting for my journey to end."

"Mascots do have names, don't they?"

"Ariel." I stated plainly.

"My Lord," Eudorus called from outside the tent. Achilles signaled him to come in, and then he continued to speak, "King Agamemnon wants to see you."

"Why would what I want to see him when I can look at her?"

"But all the Kings are there. They're celebrating the victory." Eudorus persisted, and Achilles stood up.

"You fought well today, Eudorus. Rest well." Achilles smiled, as his trustee bowed and left. He walked out, but left me with his words "You do not need to fear me….. very few can say that." Then, he left.

I lay my head down on the unfurnished tent. By tomorrow, it should be filled with furs, fruits, and other glorious honoring items because the great Achilles must always have reminders of his victory…..such as myself. I sigh. This was the biggest adventure in my life. No doubt about that. But, now it has become an adventure I must beat to save my own life.

"This is the shittiest day ever." And just when things seem like they can't get worse, they do. I feel my veins pop with the amount of pressure the two invading guards press onto my arms. I know where they want to take me. To Agamemnon, their king. Will this ever end? But, I know the answer to that already. It never ends.

**_Okay, I know what you are thinking….. "What took her so long?" Well, I wanted to make everything perfect for you guys. I was thinking so long and hard about what to do with this. I didn't want to make a bad move, but don't worry. I have a feeling the next chapter will be coming around shortly! That's because I know where things will go from there. The chapter after that, I'll have to think a little. But this one took a long time because wasn't sure if I wanted to take this route into the journey. It's so difficult! But, this route intrigued me. Writing about Achilles was and is fun. I have to add the dry humor, comments that will provoke Ariel, and- wait; I'm not going to give everything out! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. There are probably major spelling mistakes and I'm really sorry for that! Bear with me! Thanks for your patience and time. I love you guys. You're great supporters! _**

Keep the reviews coming and you're most welcome to give suggestions or ideas if you'd like! Thanks again,

**3SoHaPPy**


	13. Chivalry to the Weak

**Friend of Apollo**

**DEAR GOD-SH! You guys probably want to slit my neck and wrists for taking so damn long! I mean, geeze, I'm even disappointed in myself! This is just a stepping stone chapter…not exactly great, but it will get better. I promise! Please review, and I hope you enjoy it. It's a short chapter! Well, at least i think it's a short chapter! **

Love you guys :D READ ON AND BEWARE OF SPELLING AND GRAMMATICAL ERRORS!

**Chapter 13: Chivalry to the Weak **

My legs felt weak as I walked the journey back to the city of Troy. I would be surprised if the men had enough stamina to fight after this long walk. It was ridiculous.

"Faster." Agamemnon pushed gently. I was surprised by the soft touch as he was a rigorous and rough man. In plus, he was also on a horse. He could have easily just kick my- "Odysseus, walk with her."

He sped off to the front again. Agamemnon and Menelaus were not really as harsh as I thought they would be. I expected a whip or sword being swung across my body, but they simply left me be…. with much supervision. Achilles was angered that they might abuse the other women he became 'acquainted with', but they simply kept him on his toes. I thought it was quite dumb. This was no way to get their 'great warrior" to fight. In fact, it was doing the complete opposite.

I sighed. They needed me however, for more reasons than one. They would show me to Hector and Paris, and force them to surrender their armies and give back Helen. Would they do it just for me? I hope they wouldn't. If it was just for Helen…… I'm still wondering if they would give her up for me. I had many doubts on that account.

"You do know you're not cut off the end yet?" Odysseus asked.

I nodded my head. "Oh yeah, I get the picture right now……"

He smiled, "I assure you, you're not in harm's way in terms of violence…. You'll be faced with a tough decision…. Indirectly and most likely, directly."

I furrowed my eyebrow, "… and that would be? What? Whether I want to live or die? You know, that seems like a very tough decision." I laughed sarcastically.

He chuckled, "Let's just say, things don't always go according to plan. Be prepared for anything."

"Is this a warrior thing?" I asked trying to catch up to his pace.

He shrugged, "No, I'd say this is a common sense….thing."

I stood in my tracks, still comprehending the witty comment. Odysseus seemed exactly like David, my best friend; witty, blunt, and sometimes a little cocky for his own good. If this man had a sense of dirty humor and sputtered derogatory comments than he would be just like Dave.

"Keep moving, princess." A large man passed me, just as a whole group almost trampled me.

Odysseus laughed, offering a hand to help me up, "I don't really understand Achilles' infatuation with you women, but it surely can't be your intellect."

"Your mind is as weak as your stomach, so thou's hunger is only for the art of war, and nothing more. 'Tis this that makes you, the man, fowl, callous, and ruthless." I recited….. more-so to myself as I was trying to remind myself of my 6th or 7th grade English paper from my prep school. As you can see, I was a childhood feminist. I think that was the only 'intellectually feminist' comment I still held within me though. I just stopped caring about the women's rights rallies and fights after I started to realize that I was being an annoying, callous bitch. Now, I'm just a bitch, which is fine by me.

Suddenly, I heard a voice call beside me. "Ah, so the woman has brains. That's a first." That had to be Ajax. With him was a trailing solider named Damien. "Let me guess, you're the kind of lass that has a stick up her ass all the time."

I smirked, "And you're the kind of lad that has his stick up someone's ass….. all the time."

"She has a point, Ajax." Damien laughed along with Odysseus, who was amused by the small, bitter quarrel.

"Well, we can assume you hear those comments all the time." Odysseus said. "You caused a riot with Agamemnon. There must be some motive held within the man if he hasn't sliced your head off yet. I'm still surprised. I thought you'd be dead by now."

I chuckled, "Sounds like something my parents would say. Then again, my parents aren't exactly that emotive, and this place, in general, is sexist to the extreme."

Odysseus laughed, "Well, of course, and where might you come from? Perhaps I'll move their one day when I get annoyed of these irritating feminists barking on the streets."

"Oh, and does this place have prostitutes?" Ajax piped.

I smiled, "Why, yes, of course. Male prostitutes are famous nowadays. They even wear women's most feminine garments."

"On second thought, I think I'll stay here." Odysseus grimaced in disgust, as Damien scrunched his face.

Ajax mouth was wide open as we continued the rest of our walk. We continued to walk some more, but all I could notice were the conversations around us. People were eager to fight. Some were scared. Some wanted to see their wife and children. 'Some were horny', but I guess that was to be expected. Everyone was different, but when it came to war, they were all the same scoundrels you would see on the television screen.

"Acknowledge and remember those you kill today, for they will haunt your dreams tomorrow," a quote rang through my head. I read many books on wars because they were 'cool' and 'interesting', but being here gave the books a new meaning. It was nothing like the books explained it, and as you can guess, this was nothing like a movie. You can write something so descriptive, yet it won't even compare to the experience. It won't even amount to the time you're actually there. In movies, actors act, they don't live it. They can imagine and try to feel the emotion. Hell, they may even succeed in some amount, but they will never feel the enticement, the action, the betrayal, and the compassion. They'll never feel it. It's something tremendously different and beautiful. It's painful, yet so captivatingly precious; a precious, endearing moment.

We finally arrived at the gates of Troy, where a boundary of land separated two sets of soldiers with two different, yet similar motives. I could feel my goose-bumps rise off my skin. Odysseus arm was next to mine, so I was sure he could feel my skin become rougher and more jagged then it was before.

"Be prepared. This is your time." Odysseus whispered to me. We were behind Agamemnon and Menelaus, and I prayed they wouldn't find me. Obviously, that wouldn't happen. I could hear them talking to Hector and Paris.

"We have a little surprise for you." I could just imagine the smile on Agamemnon's face right now. I didn't even have to see his face because it was already putting a look of disgust on my face.

"Men! Let's show the Trojans the pleasures of our week!" Agamemnon yelled.

Odysseus frowned, "Sorry." He held my arm gently and led me through the crowd.

Suddenly, I felt someone push me on to the ground. I was in the middle of the two vast armies, who were probably watching my pathetic ass attempt to get up. I could taste dirt at the edge of my mouth, and I felt like vomiting. I had a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach and the dirt wasn't helping it at the moment. As I stood up, partially dizzy, I tried to focus on Paris and Hector. I saw other women before me. They were in the same condition as I was. All looked frightened, hopeful, and meek. I had no idea that I wasn't the only one part of this deal.

Paris' and Hector's expressions said enough. They were shocked. They were far to my left, and could only focus on the others in front of them. The women cried, making sure not to sob loudly. They were all so desperate to escape. However, I do not think they were crying because of what they had to 'endure' the previous nights. Why? Because, now I know why the men were groaning 'weirdly' at night, and in addition, it explains the girlish moans I kept hearing…… constantly. The women were only afraid because like me, they were standing in the middle of two armies who were ready to attack at any moment. There would be a good chance of death.

"If you want them back, all we ask is that you give us your army when we call for you." Agamemnon smiled, but Menelaus nudged him. "Oh yes, and give up, Helen."

"Let go of them!" Paris cried out.

The guards proceeded to taunt the other women, including myself, and tried to molest us in front of tens of thousands. How humiliating and degrading! My heart went out to the other women, even though I never really did get along with some of them. However, I just couldn't get that fact out of my head. Us women were experiencing major violation and degradation because of a two second infatuation dealing with the mighty Paris and his always-cheery 'fiance' Helen. I know that happened like 'one hundred years ago' and I got over it 'ninety-nine years after', but it still ticked me off to no end.

"Stop this!" Hector yelled, "Let go of them. You're uninvited."

Agamemnon shrugged, "Surrender."

"You know, we'll cut a deal. All the women in offer for just Helen. Then, we'll have our war. The war that determines our armies," Menelaus pummeled his fists together. "Stop the fondling, men. You had plenty of that last this week."

Agamemnon smirked. As much as he liked a square deal, he did love a battle. He wanted to win. He knew he would win. No, he thought he would win. For sure, Hector would have to agree to this deal though….. right?

"Helen's not leaving. You'll never take her, and if you do, all you'll have is her body, but I will have her heart and soul. Without that, you will have earned nothing. She doesn't love you. Never has, and never will. Leave." Paris seemed to sit by his word, while Hector grabbed his brother's shoulder firmly, cussing at him.

"You're fuckin' kidding me." I rolled my eyes. It was official. I was going to die, and have sex with these miserable shits. Paris was an idiotic psycho. If Menelaus wasn't going to kill him, I would.

"Fine. Oh, yes, we forgot to mention. Your poor, Ariel; she isn't dead. Look to your left." Agamemnon gestured.

Hector clenched his fists, but by now, I was already tired of waiting. I knew nothing was going to happen and the war mind as well begin. I walked toward Agamemnon, who was pleased that I didn't try to run. If I did so, I think a spear would be through my head right about now.

"Ah, here she is. She's mighty fresh, but that may change tonight," He laid his hand on my shoulder.

I paid no attention to the touch. "You see me? Do you see us women? We're doing just about anything right now to live. We're having sex with people we don't even know. We're being violated in ways that shouldn't be mentioned, and you're sitting front row watching us, seeing us every night in your mind being tortured because of your decisions. But, that's okay because I'd rather be dead than listen to that sack of bullshit that you just said. You're infatuation is going to cost many lives, Paris. And that includes mine, Hector's and that's right, yours. But if there's one thing that I'm not going to do, it's sitting back and watching you kill everyone, whilst making your kingdom look like a bunch of jackasses."

Agamemnon laughed, "This girl has more potential than you, Paris. It's depressing, really."

"Ariel, I can't-" Paris was immediately cut off as soon as he said 'I can't'.

"Looks like your friends don't care about you, Ariel." Agamemnon shook his head with a smile. "Soldier, the Trojans have no REASON to comply! ATTACK!"

And so, the most humiliating fight ever was about to take place and I was at the middle of it. Hector grabbed my hand and tried to lead me to the city, but….. I didn't budge. I needed to stay. It was the only way I would have a shot at protecting him. If I didn't, Achilles would kill him.

"Ariel, move, you're going to get hurt." Hector tried to pull me, this time with a much stronger grip. However, I whipped my hand out of his grip and ran to where Agamemnon was.

"You won't understand what I'm doing for you. Good luck." I yelled as I ran back onto a chariot.

The two armies clashed and I was much afraid that I would die. Agamemnon was beside the chariot fighting… and guiding the army somewhat. He pushed one of his guards on the chariot forcefully with me. Other women from other direction came on the small chariot.

"Lead them back to the camp. GO!" He whipped the horse. It neighed and the guard and the horse persevered their way to the crowd. Menelaus' and Agamemnon's armies cleared a small path and we were gone. They understood not to kill me as the guard held another girl's arm forcefully.

"Your friends have abandoned you women, and for that I can see why you didn't choose to go through their kingdom. It's filled with many deceitful people, who take things for granted. You have done for them, but they will not sacrifice for you." The guard spoke bitterly.

I gazed at him with a pitiful smile. "They're only here because they couldn't get into Troy without dying. Oh, and I bet you're only here because you're scared to fight and die. Nice sacrificing there, buddy."

He leered at me with a devilish smile that made my heart freeze. Something tells me I should have shut my mouth. That something was right, as I felt my body hit the ground for the second time today. I tried looking up, but was once again greeted by that haunting smile, and the glinting of his sword removed from his sheath. He gently bounced off the chariot, making sure the horse would not take leave.

"You know, if I kill you right now, you will be forgotten in a second. No one will care or remember you, and if they do remember, I will tell them you tried to kill me and run away. Your blood, body, and spirit will be dried in the plains of Troy, and people will walk all over you. But it's all up to you." Fortunately for me, he slid his sword back into his sheath. However, just when I thought I was safe, his foot met my stomach sharply. I was expecting another blow, but I was surprised to find that he fell to the ground.

I cringed as my nose could capture the smell of the fresh crimson blood dripping from his skull. At this, I rose to my feet in a halt. What ever did that to him in a split second could easily do that to me. I gazed around at my settings, and to my right, I found Achilles accompanied by his Myrmidons. His carefree, natural smirk was displayed on his flawless façade. As I looked to his left, I found Patroclus, the reason why I was here.

"Come with us. You're all going to need shelter if you want to survive the night." Achilles advised, turning around. His Myrmidons followed him, while one man rode on the horse and led the chariot, where the other women were on. He didn't even seem to acknowledge our presence as he was talking with Eudorus and a couple other Myrmidons.

All was silent as we began to walk, except for Patroclus who would occasionally ask us if we were okay. Some would blush, some would flirt, some would bite, some would roll their eyes, and some would shove it to him and call him somewhat of a poster boy. Priestesses could be bitches.

"Don't be callous so soon…. You do know that he's Achilles cousin, right?" One of the men asked. From that moment on, all negative comments directed to Patroclus soon vanished. The men were sharing a good laugh.

'You do know that we don't care, right?' I retorted mentally. Since I was behind enemy lines, it was best not to aggravate the blood thirsty men.

"So, Patroclus, you fight?" I asked him. I mind as well start persuading him to not rebel and get himself killed, while I had the chance.

At first, he was surprised that I actually spoke with him, but he shrugged and answered politely, "Uh, no. But, I will soon."

"Why are you so eager to get yourself killed?" I inquired. I kept an eye out for Achilles, who was all the way up at the front. He wouldn't want little ole me trying to manipulate, rape, or insinuate anything on his poor, precious cousin.

"I'm fighting for my country and countrymen," he responded in a way that any innocent boy would.

I laughed, "No, you're not."

He raised his eyebrows questioningly, and spoke, "Why do you say that?"

"All the men are here because Paris, Prince of Whores, decided to bed Menelaus' wife, Helen. Menelaus and his fleet are here for Helen, and-"

"What about Agamemnon?" He cut me off.

I smiled. "I was just getting to that. Anyway, Agamemnon has wanted Troy for ages. It's a war for land, pride, and dignity. But, without Helen and Paris, there is no war. I say to you now, that if you're going to fight. Fight for something real. Troy means no harm to your countrymen, so they need no protection. It's your countrymen that are fueling the war."

"But, this war……it's going to be bigger than any war……the biggest battle in history…." Patroclus stated.

"Yes, but-"

"Stop filling his mind with nonsense," a man, who I was led to believe named Demetrius, leered, "You women and your words…..trying to manipulate him and get him on the weak side."

"I'm not filling his mind with any nonsense. I'm telling him to fight for what he believes in; not for a man who can't keep his own woman." I replied.

Eudorus laughed, "Fair enough."

I grinned, continuing, "As I was saying….Yes, this war will last throughout the ages, but you won't. This war that might be your first could also be your last You could die, just like that, and you will be forgotten. Not to have a wife that will bear your children….."

His skin glistened in the sun, as he turned away. It was a moment of clarity; a time to reflect. I patted his shoulder, "Just think about it. When the times comes for you to fight, you'll know."

With that, I left him be. One thing was for sure: turning this war around was not going to be easy. There was no timeline for the tragedies that could soon take place, and I needed to act quickly before all would be lost.

**Sucky ending, but don't worry! It will get better, I assure you! I'm really sorry for the long update. I still have to update my other stories, and I feel so bad for keeping the public waiting. Sure, my stories are not that important to some, but you guys took the time to review, and I feel bad :D Hope you enjoyed it, and I'll try to get the next chapter going. Please review and check for updates. Thank you.  
**

**Oh, and sorry for the spelling and grammatical errors. **

Much Love,

SoHaPPy


End file.
